With Lion's Eyes
by Dark Wolf of Teros
Summary: When a young american witch and her family is transfer to hogwarts during HP's 6 year, a white lion appears with it's eyes looking towards hogwarts. Can HP and his friends along with the americans figure out who the lion is before something happens
1. Prologue

Author's note: Ok this is my first Harry Potter FanFic so please cut me some slack if you don't like it. The main summary of "With Lion's Eye" is about a young witch is targeted by Voldemort because she's the next leader of the Defense League of America. With that, the young witch along with her prankster twin brothers and her best friend are moving to England with their mother who took up a job as the new Defense against the Dark Art teacher at Hogwarts to help protect her daughter. This story happens during Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts so please R&R and if you like it, I'll continue.

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter series or the characters in the series, The plot of this story belong to me as does the characters: Karen, William (Billy), Robert (Robby), and Laura Eaglehorn, Drake Long, and Falco as well as any character of the Defense League of America.

Prologue:

The lightning flashed across the sky as a young white wolf appears out of the forest of her home. She could smell the scent of blood in the air and started to follow the scent without let her guard down. She barks back to falcon flying above her as she changed into a young woman in her early twenties. The falcon landed beside her and changed into a Man in his late thirties. "What are your orders, Karen?" The man asked the woman who was studying the fresh tracks on the ground. She knew something wasn't right but she couldn't figure what it was.

As the next flash of lightning passed though the sky and the crash of thunder, Karen looked back to the forest and notices a light glow in the forest. Karen's eyes widen then looked to the man, "Falco, head to my parents' house, this was a diversion, the death eaters' spy is after my parents and my daughter!" Karen yelled as she change backing to the white wolf and the man change into the falcon. The falcon screeches and took off ahead of the wolf as the wolf charged into the forest. 'Why did I leave them alone, I got to hurry,' Karen kept repeating in her head as she ran faster toward a small cabin in the woods.

Karen leaps and crash through the window and started to growl loudly. Something wasn't right she knew it; she lightly sniffed around the room. 'They left five minutes ago' she though as changed back into the young woman with her wand at the ready. She looked in the kitchen and found her father on the ground, "Dad, are you ok?" Karen asked as she drops her wand and she kneeled down and checked his pulse, but she couldn't feel one. "No…" she slowly backed way from her father's body and quickly ran up stairs. In the hallway lied her mother lifeless body. Karen quick ran pass her mother's body and ran into a baby room.

"Oh God, please no…" Karen lightly cried as she looks in a baby's crib but there was no baby in it. Falco came running into the baby's room as Karen started to cry in a baby's blanket. Falco walked up to Karen and gently tapped her shoulder. Karen quickly hugged and cried into Falco's chest.

"They took her, Falco, They took Laura!" Karen cried and Falco gently held her. "Don't worry, we'll find…" before Falco could finish his sentence, the sound of a baby's cry echoed in the house. Both of them follow the sound to it source, an old bedroom that hid and protected great memories and books that belonged to her family. Karen open the door revealing a small baby lay down on pile of old blanket and just woke up of her sleep.

Karen quick picked the baby and hugged her gently, "Thank god, you're safe, my daughter." Karen cried happily. Falco moved outside and looked around the house for and clues to who did this and what he found shocked him and he quickly ran up to report his finds.

* * *

Two weeks after the word of Voldemort's defeat came to America; Zack Long was flying by broom back from hiding with a baby boy in his arm. A falcon flew up beside him and pointed to the ground and Zack landed his broom on the ground followed by the falcon. "What's up, Falco, long time, no see." Zack said to the falcon as it changed into a man.

"Zack, you don't want to go back, Karen is hunting you." Falco said to him calmly.

Zack laugh lightly, "I'll just head back and talk to her then." Zack said as he begin by walk toward Falco, but Falco moved in his way, "Zack, I'm serious, Karen's parents were murder and when we found human and lion prints in the mud by the back door and when Karen sniff the mud, your scent of in it."

Zack stepped back in fear, "I didn't do Falco, you know me as well as one in the Defense League, when the death mark appear over my house my wife and I went into hiding, and She died giving birth to my son," Zack looked to his son and lightly smile at him, "Now when I heard Voldomort was defeated I return home and I'm now banished by Karen?"

Falco looked at the baby boy, "Tell you what, I know you didn't do it, but with Karen on the war path after you, your best bet is to talk to Karen's brother at Salem's school for Witches and Wizards, He'll find you a place to hide from Karen till she cools off or find the real person behind their murder."

Zach looked at Falco and nodded his head as he handed the baby boy to Falco, "Take my son, Drake, tell Karen you found him during your flight looking for me, I know she'll take care of him." Zack said as he mounted his broom, and flew off into the north. Falco looked at the baby boy and felt as if he had a destiny, one that's greater then Laura's or even Karen's destiny.


	2. The Final Day of School

Chapter 1: The Final Day of School

At the Salem's school for witches and wizards, exams were finished for the year and many of the students were outside for the day of relaxing and fun. Laura Eaglehorn was now sixteen years old and enjoying the day by playing her guitar, Toby, under the shade of a tree.

The day was prefect, something she enjoyed about this day was the fact she could relax from three long weeks of exams and studying while playing some tunes on Toby. Many of her fellow students gathered around her as she continued to play on, when she finally stop playing, everyone clapped and asked her to sing one of her favorite songs she always played when she got upset.

"No, no, no, I'm not playing anymore today, guys." She said with a light smile on her face as she put Toby away in the guitar case.

Laura started up towards her house's dorm when she ran to her uncle. "Laura, can I talk to you in my office in ten minutes?" He said in a serious tone in voice. Laura just nodded her head as she continued up to her dorm without thinking about.

* * *

"Karen, are you sure you want to tell her, she might not take this news well." Headmaster Eaglehorn told the woman sitting in his office as the woman nodded her head.

"I owe Dumbledore more then what you can imagine, Paul, he saved my life back when Voldemort was still in power, and I owe him a big time, and I agree to do this for him, and I'm taking my family with me, including Laura's friends for the summer, and if any of them wants to go to Hogwarts with us then they can." She said lightly to her older brother.

The headmaster nodded his head lightly, "Ok, Karen, I'll put in the transfer to Hogwarts for Laura and Drake, At least Drake knows right?"

Karen nodded her head, "Drake knows, he's part of a mission and helping our side of the war by spying on a student there and he promised to report his findings." A phoenix flared into the room with three letter held in his talons. The headmaster took the letters and the phoenix disappeared again.

"Well, Karen these two are for Drake and Laura, and the third is for the twins." He said lightly as he handed Karen the three letters. Then there was a knock at the door, and the door magically open on its own as Laura and Drake both walked in the room. The headmaster looked at both of them and smiles lightly towards them. "How were your exams?"

Laura just did a so-so sign with her hands, and Drake just said "It could have gone better."

"Ah, good, well Laura, your Mother has just been given a job as defense against the Dark Arts." Laura didn't smile, but she looked at her mother who was holding three letters in her hand.

"That's cool, but I though Professor Beck was still ours for next year?" Laura said with a little confusion.

The Headmaster sighed lightly, "He is, but you won't be here, you've been transfer to another school."

"Okay coo- WHAT?" Laura looked right at her mother with an angry look to her eyes. The headmaster sighed again and pours some tea into four cups. "Drake, Laura, Please have a seat, and I'll explain." Both of them sat down into the two chairs that were in front of the desk, and Drake got his cup and started to drink.

"You see, your mother was hired by the British Ministry of Magic, and was asked to teach Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, Karen, can I have Drake and Laura's letters." Karen handed the letters to Drake and Laura. Both of them opened they letters and Laura's read:

_Dear Miss Eaglehorn,_

_You been transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I know this will be different for you and you'll be use to doing different things at your old school but here at Hogwarts we'll try and help you get use to things here. I ask if you can come to Hogwarts early to sort you into your house. I hope you'll enjoy your 6th year at Hogwarts._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Laura looked at her mother, "So Drake is coming, what about Robby and Billy, their going to be starting their first year next year?" Karen waved a letter front of them, "This is their letter for Hogwarts, their going to start their first year there."

Laura didn't know what to say anymore, she was very happy for her mom but at the same time she couldn't believe that she even her uncle would ask for her to be transfer to Hogwarts without asking her if she wanted to go. Laura lightly smiled, "Well, I guess this will be a cool way of meeting British witches and wizards."

* * *

The last feast of the school year start as the five houses entered the hall. Laura and Drake were both in Eaglehorn house which was named after Laura's ancestor, the first Eaglehorn who came to America from England before the Salem Witch Trials and one of the five witches and wizards who started the school so American witches and wizards didn't have to travel to England for schooling. Laura sometimes couldn't believe what history was in the school.

"Hey, Laura, sorry I didn't tell you, but I though your mom send you a letter asking you of you wanted to go to England." Drake said calmly. Laura shook her head, "Nah, it not a problem, besides, I did get a letter from Hogwarts when I came to age to learn magic, but I wasn't allowed because of something that happen fifty-five years ago when my gram was at Hogwarts."

Headmaster Eaglehorn stood up with a smile on his face as the hall grew quiet. "It's that time of year again, exams are done with, and you're ready to go home to the summer." The hall cheered real quickly and when silent again. "All of you have done very well this year, and it brings a tear to my eye to see that some of you are going to start your careers in the wizardry world."

Many of the students nodded their heads in agreement, then Headmaster Eaglehorn's smile faded from his face, "But I have a word of caution I have for you, as many us in America have fear, Voldemort has return and those who were of the dark art has return to our home as he gains power."

Many of the students gasped and were in shook in hearing this news; some didn't even believe Headmaster Eaglehorn was telling the truth, but they knew he was. "With these dark time," Headmaster Eaglehorn continued, "and many of you have prove it, that no mater what happen as the wizardry world enter this war against Voldemort, we must stand united, we know all of five houses get along with each other, and select few don't, but when we stand united, the power is much greater the power Voldemort will ever have."

Laura and Drake both agreed with the headmaster, divided and different the school was, but if the school, even the America magic community, stands together they could stop Voldemort's evil to spread into North America. "But for now though, enjoy the feast and sleep well tonight, for tonight is a day of great celebration."

With the final words from Headmaster Eaglehorn, the food appears on all five of the tables and many of the students started to eat. Tomorrow, everyone knew was the bus ride home, then again, Laura knew that tomorrow night she would have to pack for the next day because her family and her best friend was going to London, and then on September 1st they're going to Hogwarts.

End notes: Sorry for the boring chapter, this is more of a setting and intro for the two main characters of the story. The next Chapter is going to be a little better, and Laura be having some fun on the Hogwarts train and in Diagon alley, Stay tune.


	3. The Leaky Caldron and Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: The Leaky Caldron and Diagon Alley

It's been two weeks since Laura and her family along with her best friend, Drake, moved to London. Karen rented a room at the wizard pub "The Leaky Caldron" for the children while she went to Hogwarts to prepare to the next school year.

Laura kept her eyes to the window watching muggles pass the building on the London's streets while Drake started to read some of his school books. The two boys were playing on a muggle game boys and decided to tune up the volume on them. Laura looked at her brothers with a sigh. "Why did mom let you bring those things?" Laura said to her brothers.

"Because-" One of the boys said

"Mom let you-" Other one said

"Bring Toby" The first boy finished.

"Okay, can you two stop that?" Laura yelled

"Stop what?" Both of them said together. Laura stood up growl at them, and then Drake looked up and saw her brown eyes' change into eyes' of a cat. "Laura, Billy, and Robby, stop it!" Drake said to all them. Laura cooled down a bit and started towards the door.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley for a bit." She said and walked out the door. The brothers laughed lightly, "Oh, She going to get in trouble with mom." The first boy said. Drake looked at the boy, "Billy, just behave." Drake told the boy.

"So, Drake, when are you going to tell her?" The second boy asked put down his game boy.

"What are you talking about, Robby?" Drake said as his face turned red. The two boys looked at each other, "What are we talking, Robby?"

The two boys sat next to Drake, "You know, about your mission and that fact you're not in the same house as her like at Salem." Robby said. Drake looked at both them and stared at them. "How did you two know about that?"

"Well, we over heard mom talking to you before we left America." Billy said. Drake sigh lightly, _Oh great, at least Laura doesn't know anything about this._

_

* * *

_

Laura looked around the shops and sighed lightly, she enjoyed walking around Diagon Alley when her brother annoyed her. Being in the same room as her brothers drove her nuts, at least at home her could go to her hiding spot and play Toby while she was singing her favorite song but she couldn't here.

She visited the Quidditch shop, and then she saw shop she never saw before when she came to Diagon alley when they first came to London. "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes? I never heard of this place before." Laura said to herself as she entered the shop.

"WELCOME!" The Weasley brothers said to Laura, and almost made her jump out of her shoes. "What can we help you with today?" one of the brothers said. Laura didn't answer. "I'm Fred" The one brother said holding out his hand and the other brother did the same thing, "and I'm George"

"We are the owners" Fred said

"And creators of many of these great products." George said following his brother.

Laura shook both of their hands, "I'm Laura, pleased to meet you." She said calmly and thought _Great more twins. _George jump of behind the desk, "we have many great items, from fake wands, to these chocolate frogs with a spell to make anyone think they're a frog for least two hours." He said.

Laura had then grew an evil yet mischief like smile on her face, _pay back time_, she though again. "Okay, I have two annoying little twin brothers who I want to get back at, so, what you got." Laura said as Fred and George looked at her and smiles. "Well, well, we got a new student, George." Fred said.

"We set up you for a low fee." George said as they showed her the best products to get back at them.

* * *

Laura returned to the room at the Leaky Caldron with a bag in hand. Drake was still reading his school books and her brothers were still playing their video game. "Hey Billy, Robby, I got something for you." Laura said sweetly.

Drake looked up at Laura and knew she had something up her sleeves. Billy and Robby drop their game and Laura got out two pieces of candy for her brothers. Both of them took the two pieces of candy and ate them without thinking. Drake looked at Laura as she sat down beside him. "Okay, I know you and you don't give your brothers candy unless it's their birthday, what was that candy?" He whispered to her

"Oh, you'll see." Laura replied back as she pick up at one of her school books and started to read. Two minutes later both Billy and Robby started to have nose bleeds, "What the-" Billy quickly said when a drop of blood landed on his game boy and grab a tissue along with Robby. "What was that candy?" Robby said looked at Laura when she started laughing.

"Blood Blisterpods, I got them today when I was looking around Diagon Alley today and I have the cure." She said then Drake start chuckle and little bit too because he knew where she got them at. "Give it to us" Both said in protest but Laura shook her head.

"Nope, I'll just it to you IF you promise to behave, if not, I got more and I can give them to you again if you don't behave." She said and quickly both of the boys shook they heads. "We do anything, and we listen to you." Both said together again.

Laura hand them the cure and just like that the nose bleeds stop on both to the boys. "Okay, now if you two can behave and stay quiet till we go to Hogwarts, I will not give you anymore, got it." Both boys nodded their heads and when back to play they video game as Laura went back to her window and watch the muggles walking on the street by the building again.

Drake came up next to her and sat down beside her, "You don't have anymore, do you?" he whispered to her. Laura smiles lightly at him, "Nope, I just got two so I could lay down the law."

* * *

Another two weeks went by before Karen return to see how the kids were. "It's been dull." Billy said. Laura nodded her head, "There's nothing to do here, every time I wanted to get Toby out, I can't find a place here to play in private."

Drake didn't say much, he's been reading his books and Laura did the same thing when she got bored which was everyday. Karen shook her head and smiled, "How about we go to Diagon alley, and I'll get you all a pet or two."

All four of them smile and got around quickly and put on their robes. When everyone was right, Karen lead to Diagon Alley to a shop called Magical Menagerie. A witch greeted them as they all looked at all of the cages. "Can I help you?" She said to Karen as she walked up to her.

"I'm looking to get two pets for my children one for my daughter and one for my sons." Karen said. Both Robby and Billy can up quickly to the witch, "We want a rat." They both said. The witch smiles lightly and places a cage on the counter, "and what about you, dear?" the witch ask Laura, She didn't know what she wanted then she saw a black and white kitten and reminded her of the cat she had before she left for her first year at Salem.

"How about this one," Laura said as she pointed at the kitten and the witch magically unlock the cage and Laura gently picked up the kitten. Drake looked at the witch, "Excuse me, but do you have any barn owls?" He asked and the witch when in the back.

Two minutes later she came out of with a barn owl, "This is my last one, dear." She said to Drake and he nodded his head, "I'll take him, but please I'm paying for my owl."

Karen took all of them out for ice cream and then took them back up to their room. "Well I have to go, I hope you guys had fun today, and Robert, William, I don't want to hear that you let Tank out of his cage to taunt Laura. " Karen said as she apparate out of the room. Laura when back to reading but this time she had a small kitten she called Lia to keep her company, and Drake had his new owl, Polaris, ready to go in his cage and feeding him the owl food he got on Diagon Alley.

Laura looked out the window knowing in a few short weeks, she would be heading to Hogwarts for her new adventure with her friend and brothers.

End notes: Ok I know what you guys are going to say, beside the part I added Fred and George selling Laura Blood Blisterpods so she could get order from her brothers, this chapter was as boring as the first chapter. I promise the next Chapter will have some good laughs in it, and maybe you'll find out one of her favorite songs. Who knows, Stay tune.


	4. The Train to Hogwarts

Author's Note: Okay, The chapter is called "The train to Hogwarts," but the first half of the chapter is the end of the summer party Drake setup so Laura wasn't homesick. Like I said you get to find out with one of Laura's favorite songs since she's singing it, now Laura has two favorite songs she'll sing, but I'm only revealing one right now the second one in a later chapter, enjoy .

Disclaimers: One Voice isn't owned by me, it's by Billy Gilman.

Chapter 3: The Train to Hogwarts

It was the thirty-first of August, and all of four of the kids in the Leaky Caldron were packing up their trunks for the next day. "Laura, do you know if mom is taking us to the bus station?" Billy asked Laura who pour some dish of cream for Lia. Laura sighed lightly when she went back to packing her clothes and books, "I don't know, Billy, Drake sent Polaris for a reply and he hasn't come back yet." She said.

Drake finished his packing and started to help Robby and Billy pack up, when Polaris started to knock on the window. "Finally, Drake your owl is slow." Robby said to Drake as he opened the window to let Polaris in with Karen's reply and a bag tried to his leg. Drake opens the letter and began to read it aloud:

_Kids, I won't be able to take you to King's Cross to the catch the train tomorrow, but Professor Dumbledore said he sent a letter out to a wizarding family who he believes is willing to take you there. With Polaris is the money due for the rent of the room and money for food for tonight and on the train, please don't waste it and split the rest of the money that's left from the rent. I'll see you when you get here tomorrow night._

_Love,_

_Mom (aka Professor Eaglehorn)_

_PS: Robby, Billy, Don't let Tank loose on the train._

Robby and Billy sighed lightly, and Laura took the bag from Polaris's leg. "I'll go pay the rent quick." Laura said as she left the room.

Five minutes later when Laura returned to the room another owl appeared at the window. Drake open the window to let is owl in but the owl flew in and dropped the letter on Drake's trunk. The letter said on the cover _To the Eaglehorn Children and Drake Long_.

Drake opened the letter and begins to read that letter aloud:

_Dear Eaglehorn Children and Drake Long,_

_I am Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore ask me to come and pick you tomorrow for your mother. I'm more then happy to take you to King's Cross tomorrow, I'll come tomorrow at 10 o'clock to get you kids, so please be ready and I'm looking forward to meet you._

_Mrs. Weasley_

"Cool, I can't wait." Robby said, as Laura finished putting away her school books and her wand in her trunk. "Yeah, me too, Robby," Laura said with her voice somewhat cutting off. If she didn't have to come to England, Drake and her would be at the end of the summer party and bonfire with their friends at Salem and it somewhat ticked her off that she couldn't go home for it.

Drake notice that's Laura was crying a bit because she couldn't go back for the end of the summer party, then Drake came up with an idea, "Hey, how about we have our own end of the summer party, I'll get some butterbeer and some food from down stairs and some food." Drake then looked at Billy and Robby, "You two, can move the beds so we have room to sit on the floor." Then Drake looked at Laura, "and Laura, get Toby ready and tune him up."

Laura cheered up a bit and nodded her head along with the twin as they did what Drake told them to do.

* * *

After two drinks of Butterbeer and eating some food Drake brought up to the room, Laura began to tune Toby up, then she played a cord for the prefect tone. Laura sighed and begins to play on her favorite song and sing:

_Some kids have and some kids don't _

_And some of us are wondering why. _

_Mom won't watch the news at night_

_There's too much stuff that's making her cry. _

_We need some help _

_Down here on earth _

_A thousand prayers, a million words _

_But one voice was heard. _

_A house, a yard, a neighborhood _

_Where you can ride your new bike to school._

_The kind of world where mom and dad _

_Still believe the golden rule _

_Life's not that simple _

_Down here on earth. _

_A thousand prayers, a million words _

_But one voice was heard. _

_One voice, one simple word_

_Hearts know what to say._

_One dream can change the world_

_Keep believing till you find your way._

_Yesterday while walking home _

_I saw some kid on Newbury Road_

_He took a pistol from his bag_

_And tossed it in the river below._

_Thanks for the help_

_Down here on Earth._

_A thousand prayers, a million words_

_One voice was heard._

_One voice was heard._

_One voice was heard._

When Laura finish, her brother were shocked on how well she could play and sing, Drake smiled lightly. "Well Drake, I think it's time we went to bed after we take this food and mugs back down stairs, because we need to be up by 8 o'clock in the morning so we're ready."

Drake nodded his head and Billy and Robby began to move the beds back to where they were while Laura and Drake took stuff back down stairs. When they returned, Laura put Toby back in its guitar case and hope tomorrow would be as prefect as tonight.

* * *

Laura was the first to wake up and got around, she got dress in her muggle clothes which were a pair of jean and a black t-shirt with a gray vest. Drake got up next and dressed in a pair of jeans and a green shirt. The twins were the hardest to get up as both Drake and Laura push them off the bed. "WHY YOU DO THAT!" Billy yelled at Laura.

"Because it's now 8:30 and we still need to take our things down stairs." Laura said as the twin quickly got dressed in their normal match clothes with was gray t-shirts with a wolf paw on them and a pair of blue jeans. The kids quick move all their stuff down stair and ordered a quick breakfast and feed their pets. Drake started to read the spell book and Laura was reading "_The History of Salem_" and Robby and Billy had their game boys out again with some of the witch and wizards looking at them as they played.

When 10 o'clock came around as a large woman with red hair entered the pub. She walked up to the barkeeper as Laura when up and pay for their breakfast. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Laura Eaglehorn?" the woman said and Laura looked at her. "I'm Laura." She said and the woman looked at her and smiled. "Hello, dear, I'm Mrs. Weasley, are you kids ready?" she asked kindly to Laura.

"Yeah, our stuff is over there." Laura Said as she walked over to the table where they were sitting. Drake and the twins got up and got their trunks and Laura got her trunk and tied the carrier Lia was in to the trunk. The kids followed Mrs. Weasley outside where there was a triple-decker bus was waiting for them. "Welcome to the Knight Bus." The conductor said.

"Thanks for holding the bus." Mrs. Weasley said as the four children came on the bus and took a seat. Mrs. Weasley sat across from them and smiled at them. "So, how did you kids like London?" She asked them. Drake looked at her, "Well, we didn't get a chance to see the sights, Professor Eaglehorn want us to stay around Diagon Alley and The Leaky Caldron."

"Do you have any kids our age, madam?" Billy asked. Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "No, dear, my one son is about your sister's age and my youngest is sixteen." Billy sighed lightly but Laura shook her head. "Billy, you know there will be kids your age you can be friends with." She said to her brother.

"So, where are your kids?" Laura asked kindly with a smile

"Oh my husband is taking them and two of their friends to the train." Mrs Weasley said kindly

"So you two are first year, but were you two sorted during the summer?" Mrs. Weasley asked pointing to Drake and Laura. Both Laura and Drake nodded their heads, but Drake was embarrassed and didn't want to say anything. "I'm in Gryffindor." Laura said and Mrs. Weasley smiled, "My son and daughter are both in Gryffindor. Ronald is a prefect this year." She said then looked at Drake who was still embarrassed to say, "What about you, dear?" She asked Drake.

Drake sighed, "If I tell you, can I please explain why?" Drake said kindly to Mrs. Weasley and she nodded her head.

Drake took a deep breath, "I was sorted into Slytherin, but it's because I'm on a mission given to me by Professor Eaglehorn and Professor Dumbledore to get information on a student there, I think he's name is Malfoy."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, "I know dear, Professor Dumbledore told me and the order all about you," She said sweetly, "You're very brave to do that." Laura was in shock and thought, _Why didn't he tell me or was Polaris his clue to me_?

* * *

It was now ten before eight and the kids were standing at a wall between platforms nine and ten and looking for the train. "Now you must walk through that wall to get to platform nine and three-quarters" She told the kids, but neither of them was brave enough. Laura shallow her gum she was clewing and decided to go first, "Go ahead, Laura" she said and Laura sprinted into the wall, when she got through a train was waiting on the other side. A couple of people help put her things on the train while she took Lia's carrier with her on the train.

Drake and the twins followed behind her as they placed their trunks on the train. The twin took Tank with them, but Drake had to keep Polaris with the other owls. "Well I'm sorry to say this, Laura, but I can't sit with you," Drake said to her, "I have to start my mission, and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

As Drake walked away, Laura smile a bit at him and looked at her brothers. "We're going to seat somewhere else too, Laura." Billy said

"Yeah, we want to meet some kids our age." Robby said

"You understand, right, Laura?" Billy finished, but Laura nodded her head and sighed lightly. _I guess, I better find a place to seat_, she thought as she boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Laura sat down and pulled out an invisibility cloak she got from her uncle and cover herself so no one would bother her.

Ten minutes later as the train started to head out of the station, three kids entered the compartment. "Well, at least we found an empty one this year, eh Harry." A boy said as another boy and a girl sat down across from her. "Yeah," Then the boy place a plant beside her and the boy sat down on her.

"Excuse me, but can you get off of me." Laura said. The boy jumped up scared as Laura pulls off her invisibility cloak. "I'm sorry about that." The boy said quickly and still shaking.

"Hey, you're one of the Americans who transfer to Hogwarts, right?" the girl said. Laura nodded her head as she uncover Lia's carrier from the invisibility cloak. "I'm Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw," The girl said.

"I'm Neville Longbottem, Gryffindor," The boy beside said.

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm also in Gryffindor." The boy across from said and extended his hand.

Laura shook his hand, "Laura Eaglehorn, pleased to meet you." She said. Then both Luna and Neville both looked at her in shock. "You're an Eaglehorn?" Neville said, Harry look confused, on the other hand Laura was a bit scared, "Yeah, I'm an Eaglehorn…" She replied.

"Is it true your family is training Snorkacks for the coming war?" She asked her. Laura was even more scared then before. "What? No, we're not training anything for battle, not even snork-whats." She said quickly

"Wow, I never thought you would be the transfer student, An Eaglehorn, the oldest and most powerful wizarding family living in America." Neville said as if he was in love with her. Laura sighed lightly, "Umm yeah, I guess that's true." She said lightly as if unsure of herself.

"So were you sorted in a house yet?" Harry said to help make her less nervous then before. Laura nodded her head lightly, "Yeah, I'm in Gryffindor." When she said that, Neville fell even more in love with her, which Laura got use too. Just then the compartment door open, "Well, Potter, I see you've meet the first of the four Americans." A boy with blond hair said.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry quickly said, and then Drake looked in to the compartment after Draco. "This is my American friend, Potter, He's been placed in Slytherin." Drake had an evil grin on his face, but he knew his acted wasn't fooling Laura as she decided to open her book and ignore both of them as if she was upset at Drake.

"So, this is the infamous Harry Potter," Drake said with cruelness in his voice, "I can't believe you stop those Death eaters, how you do? Hmm, cried for someone named Sirius!" Harry then jumped out of his seat with his fist ball up when Laura close her book, stood up in Harry's way, and grabbed both Drake and Draco by his robe.

"You know, I don't believe I had the pleasure to meet you yet, remember my name, I am Laura Eaglehorn, and if you two bother us again, I promise when I get done with both of you, your parents will not know who you are, got it!" Laura said with serious voice. Both Drake and Draco nodded their head quickly and ran off.

Everyone looked at her after she made her threat as she sat down. Laura looked up smiling, "What?"

"You weren't serious, were you?" Neville said.

"Nope, besides, Drake should have known better when he said that." Laura said quietly as she went back to her book.

Harry sat down at that, "Thanks," he said, and then two more people appeared at the door of the compartment. "Hey, Harry, we just saw Malfoy and his new friend running down the train, what happen?" A boy with red hair said to Harry.

"It would be my doing, was that a bad thing?" Laura asked the boy. The boy shook her hand, "No, that's the first time since Malfoy was change into a ferret he's been scared of someone, what ever you did, it was brilliant." He said with a smile.

"I guess my family name is powerful here too." Laura said with a little smile on her face, "I'm Laura Eaglehorn."

"I'm Ron Weasley." The boy said

The girl behind him extended her hand and Laura shook her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger, You're one of the Americans who transferred here, right." The girl asked Laura.

"Yeah, it was just my brothers, myself, and someone who I though was my friend." She said. Just then a loud bang was heard from a distant. "If it's those two boys again," Hermione said, and then Laura sighed lightly and shook her head.

"By any chance, are they twin boys going in their first year with a pet rat they call Tank?" Laura asked with hints anger in her voice. "Yes, they've been giving all the prefects trouble since we left." Ron said with anger.

Laura sighed again, _Great, they promised they would behave. _Hermione and Ron then waved good bye, and quickly ran to bang. Laura watched the scenery pass by, in a few hours they were going to be at Hogwarts, but something bothered her since the day she was told about coming to Hogwarts on the last day of school at Salem. Why did her mother want her to come to Hogwarts when she wasn't allowed to during her first year? What secret was being hidden from her that Drake and her mother were not telling her? And how was she to hide her secret from her mother while she's there?

End Note's: Ok now here's something to think about, and that's the three questions Laura was asking herself. The next chapter will be a great one as the White Lion makes their first appearance. The reason I'm using "their" is because I'm trying to hide the gender and the main hint of who the lion for at least maybe three chapters. Who knows with me, Stay tune.


	5. The White Lion Appears

Author's notes: I like to first thank **klen** for the review from chapter 2. Second the white Lion makes its first appearance, and Laura is confronted by her guardian spirit in this chapter. Sorry about the mess with the lines hopeful this one is better then the first one. Enjoy this chapter and please R&R.

Chapter 4: The White Lion appears

Laura quickly woke up breathing heavily and dripping in cold sweat. She kept have the same nightmare ever since she got to Hogwarts a week ago, She was always push in the water and an ice cap frozen over the water prevent her from getting out, making her drown under the ice cap. Laura was scared to fall back to sleep sometimes, but she knew she had too, She look at her side and saw Lia asleep next to her pillow.

_Laura, get a hold of yourself, its was just a bad dream…that you've been having for a week, but you need to sleep, _she thought to herself as she lays her head down on her pillow and falls back to sleep.

* * *

"_Young cub, Why are you afraid?"_ a Voice said in her dream. Laura knew this voice; it was her guardian and protector. Laura looked at the water in front of her, and was scared to go anywhere near it.

"_Young cub, you need to be brave."_ The voice said.

"I'm not brave enough, Nayo, I'm not strong enough." Laura shouted in protest. A light wind blew as a young Indian appeared in front of her. "Young cub, you must be ready for the coming battle." He said with a gentle voice.

"What battle, Nayo, I can't break through the ice, every time I try, I can't escape it." Laura said lightly as she looked at the water again. Nayo gently pats her on the head and kneels down in front of her, "Young cub, you must learn to face your fears, the water is your fears trying to prevent you from breathing, and the ice is a fear that keeping you under its thumb, if you break that fear you can do anything." He said.

Laura looked into Nayo's eyes and lightly smiles at him but it quickly fades away, "You're right, I need to confront my fear, but how can I when I don't know what it is?" Nayo shook his head, "That is what you need to figure out for yourself, young cub, but for now you must begin to train."

* * *

Laura awoke up to Lia licking her hand. The sun was beginning to rise as she looks to a clock in the sixth year girls' dormitory: it was close to six o'clock in the morning on Saturday as she got ready for the day. Laura gently picked up Lia and petted as she walks down the stairs to the common room in Gryffindor tower and sat down in a chair by the fireplace.

She was trying to figure out what her protector mean by her greatest fear was the ice keeping her in the water. She knew she had to figure it out and soon before someone would figure it out before her and use it against her. Laura was scared, she never wanted to go into battle ever in her life, but she knew someday she would have to.

Laura decided to pick up her book and read it till it was time for breakfast, but then she heard foot steps coming from the girls' dormitory. Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Laura." She said to her.

"Morning, Hermione, sleep well?" Laura asked kindly as she continued to read.

"Well, I was going to ask you that. You were tossing and turning last night." She said to Laura. Laura lightly sighed and closed her book and laid it on the desk in front of her chair, "It was just a nightmare I've been having, that's all."

Hermione knew something else was bothering her, she could tell that Laura had something on her mind, but knew she didn't want to talk about. Hermione looked at the book's title that Laura was reading. "_The history of Salem_? Is that about the Salem witch trials?" She asked.

"No, it's about the history of Salem's school for witches and wizards, and how it's progress during the Revolution to about ten years ago," Laura said as she picked up the book again, "I could let you borrow it, if you want to read it?"

Hermione nodded her head, "So is Salem near the real Salem?"

"Nope, Salem was named in honor and memory of the muggles, witches, and wizards who were killed during the Salem witch trials, but it's no where near Salem." Laura said, "If Muggles try to look at the school, all they'll see is an abandon quarry area with signs saying 'Danger, do not enter.'"

Laura and Hermione continue to talk about Salem and where Laura lived at in America for at least two hours when Robby and Billy came down. Hermione couldn't believe how Laura opened up to her when they started to talk about her school and home. Laura might be shy, but Hermione realized there was more that meets the eye.

* * *

After breakfast, Laura, Robby, Billy, and Drake disappear from the sights of their fellow students and friends. No one knew where they were and got Karen a bit upset and looking around the school grounds. "Are you sure did you see either one of those three after breakfast?" Karen asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and all three of them shook their head. "Sorry, Professor Eaglehorn, we haven't seen them." Harry said.

Karen walked away from them, and the three began to talk. "That's strange, Laura and I talked for two hours and now she's gone?" Hermione told her friends.

"I could expect those twin brothers of hers to worry their mother, but that Laura girl has been hiding something ever since that day in Defense class," Ron said.

"Yeah, but according to what I've heard, that Long is gone too, he left saying he was going to the library to do his paper but no one has seen him." Harry said and then a white flash went across the edge of the Forbidden Forest, "What bloody hell was that?" Ron said

All three of them stood up and when closer to the Forbidden Forest's edge when a loud roar echoes across the grounds. The three looked around the forest when saw a white lion standing at the edge. The lion knew they saw it, as it shook its silver mane in the sun. The three were awed by the lion, and then the white lion began to move towards them.

Then a howl echoes across the grounds as a white wolf jumps between the three and the lion, growling directly at the lion. The white lion stopped and ran back into the forest with the wolf chasing after it. Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't know what to say but quickly ran back up to the school.

* * *

Laura, Robby, and Billy were up in the common room when Harry, Hermione, and Ron came back up. "Where were you three?" Ron said to them.

"We were here." Billy quickly said

"Yeah, they were have trouble in Potions so I though I would help them." Laura said with a smile on her face. Robby was writing a long paper on wolf's bane and Laura was pointing out the errors he was making on the paper. "I'll be right back, guys." Laura said as she ran up to the dorm.

"We were in the Library but we left when Drake came in." Robby said with an upset looked on his face. "Laura, told us to leave and they talk for about ten minutes and Laura was so upset when they got done." Billy finished.

Laura came back with her herbology book and looked up something and quickly corrected Billy, who was writing about devil's snare and how to spot it. "You three missed something amazing, there was a white lion in the Forbidden Forest!" Harry said, and then Billy, Robby, and Laura's jaws dropped.

"It can't be! The white lion couldn't have followed us." Robby said looking at Billy.

"Mom said the white lion is evil and never to be trusted." Billy said.

Laura didn't say anything, instead she back helping her brothers. This was getting serious, "What do you mean the white lion followed you?" Hermione asked, and then Laura walks back upstairs to get another book. "Meet us here tomorrow after breakfast, and we'll tell you everything." Robby said and Billy nodded in agreed as Laura return with another book for her to help her brothers with.

_This is getting out of hand, _Laura thought as she continued to help her brothers as Karen and Professor McGonagall enter Gryffindor's common room. "There you three are, you know how worried you had me?" Karen said to her children.

"Sorry, mom, we were up here, Billy and Robby asked for help on their homework." Laura said to her mother and the twin nodded in agreement. Karen smiled lightly, "Well, don't scare me again." She said then both Professor McGonagall and she left the common room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew they had a mystery on their hands, who or what was the white lion and the white wolf they saw this afternoon? Would the Eaglehorn brothers tell more about the lion and the wolf and why they're both here?

End notes: Yup, the white lion made its short appearance, and if you don't know who the white wolf is, then you didn't pay attention to the prologue very well, did you?" The next chapter is where the interested stuff begins happens as the boys tell about the white lion as they know it in the next chapter, and we must prepare ourselves for the first Death eaters attack on Hogsmeade and something will happen to two characters during that attack. Don't think about changing that channel as this year is about to get hot.


	6. The story of the White Lion

Author's Note: Now I know that Harry Potter and The half-blood Prince is out, Yes I have it, and yes I'm done reading it, but there is something I will not do and that's add anything that can spoil it for you in my story, Like I said at the beginning of this story, This is my Plot, and my story to tell using J.K Rowling's characters with a mix of my own characters, I know no one has said anything about it, but I'm just saying now so I don't have to repeat myself. Enjoy the story of the white lion's first appearance adding to the mystery of who the lion is and why they're at Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest. Enjoy and please R&R

Chapter 5: The story of the White Lion

The next morning after Breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the Twins' Dorm and the two were playing with they game boys while waiting for them. "Ah, you guys came!" Robby said with excitement as he laid down his Game boy followed by Billy. "Remember our deal we made at breakfast?" Billy asked, and Hermione nodded her head.

Both Billy and Robby had mischievous smiles and there faces, and Tanks came back into their room and squeaked two times. "Ok, she's not here to stop us." Billy said and Robby told a deep breath.

"This happened three years ago…" Robby began

* * *

"Laura, if we're catch by your mother, she is going to be mad at all four of us." Drake said in protest as Drake, Laura, and her brothers were walking thought the woods to a gathering.

Laura sighed lightly, "We won't, if Billy and Robby stay hidden, and you and I are in our animagus forms, my mom won't know we there." Billy and Robby both agreed as Laura and Drake both split up, but Billy and Robby stayed together as they enter the ruins of a two hundred year old arena. Surrounding the arena's ring was other witches and wizards from the Defense League as the two boys found the prefect seats where their mother couldn't see them.

"Welcome to the Annul Animagus battles!" A young Witch said with an amply charm. "Our first match will be between the great bear himself, Mountain!" Then a huge grizzly enters the ring with a loud roar. The crowd roared as the bear stood up and his hind legs and roar to the sky. "And now the Challenger, a newcomer for these matches, Give it up for Ghost!" Then a White Lion with a shining silver mane leaped out with a mighty roar.

Billy and Robby looked at each other, "Is that Laura?" Billy said then Robby shook his head, "Nah, Laura can't be a Lion, that's a male lion, so it could be Drake or another animagus."

The fight began when the bell rang, and the Bear charged and the White Lion who was standing still. When the Bear came to close the White Lion leaped above the bear and landed on his back. The Bear's head try to grab the Lion's paw with his teeth but the lion swapped his face and leaped off.

The boys were speechless as the fight continued on, the bear was beginning to tire out from chasing the faster lion and soon fell to the ground in front of the lion, and the crowd cheers for the White lion as it give a mighty roar again.

The battles continued, the White Lion continue to gain ranks in the ring till it was time for the final match. "Witches and Wizards, If you're as surprised as I am then we're a final match with our undefeated lord of the ring, Ghost!" The crowd cheered as the white lion stood up with its head held high. "And now for our Challenger, she's the alpha of the pack, the great hero, Kar!" Then a white wolf entered the arena howling at the sky. The White Lion looked in shock, it was not expecting to fight her and it didn't want to, but the bell rang and the wolf leaped at the lion and grabbed its neck. The Lion roared as it rolled around on the ground trying to get the wolf off, but the wolf's grip won't let go.

The lion swap at the wolf's head as the wolf finally loosened her grip and lets go. The lion leaped at her, but the wolf moved to the side and the lion missed her. The wolf then jumped on the lion back and biting into the back of it neck. The Lion spins around and rolled on the ground until the wolf's grip lets go and the lion turn around a swat the wolf back into the wall. Then the ring announcer rang the bell, "Kar was pushed out of the ring, Ghost is our new champion." Then the white lion ran out of the ring into the forest.

Billy and Robby ran into the forest before anyone saw them, and met up with Drake and their sister. "So who's the white lion?" Billy asked them, but Drake and Laura looked them as if they were crazy. "What are you two talking about, the white lion went north, and this is the south end." Drake said as they started to run back to Laura's house.

"Yeah, beside from the looks of that fight, I don't think mom is in a good mood or want to know anything about it, so let move it!" Laura said with a shaky voice. This was the first time they notice their sister being scared of something, even their mother as they continued to run back to the house.

* * *

"Whoa, that's brilliant, that lion is stronger than your mother." Ron said as Billy and Robby nodded their heads. "Yeah, but mom doesn't know we were there that day, but after that when ever the white lion appears" Billy begin to said

"Mom becomes the white wolf and chases after it, and the white lion doesn't put up a fight like it did that night." Robby continues after his bother.

"And both Laura and Drake are gone when the White lion appears, and Drake comes by calm, and Laura scared out of her wits." Billy finished.

Then Laura hid to the side when the boys told the three the white lion's story and sighed lightly, _if they only knew,_ and then she disappears before any of them noticed she was there. Hermione then though about something Laura said yesterday morning, "Not everything is what it seems, ever a person to the large creature can seem scary, but you never know if it's your greatest friend you in need." She said to herself when Ron and Harry were continuing to ask the boys questions about the lion.

* * *

The white lion appear in front of the lake looked at its reflection in the water. It lightly growl at the reflection as if it was angry at itself. Then the white lion's reflection growled lightly back the white lion.

Then the white wolf appeared behind the lion showing her teeth and growling at it. The lion sighed lightly, and walked away from the wolf, "_I won't fight you, I know you want a rematch, but don't feel like fighting," _the lion said to itself but the wolf heard it.

_"If you hurt my daughter or my sons, I will kill you!_" The wolf reply to the lion as her back fur stand on end, and the White lion sighed again and disappears into the wood without the wolf following it. The wolf stopped growling and changed back into Karen as she started back up to the school, but something was wrong that she couldn't understand, why didn't the lion want fight her want it back there or maybe there were something that Karen doesn't know about the White Lion?

End note's: yeah I know, you want to know want classes are like for Laura and Drake. Well, I'm trying to figure out when Drake and Laura can put up their act the best at, and I think I found that class, thus I'm not telling till the next chapter and that's when someone get captured. Me and my evil hints, try to take a guess and you may win a prize (just kidding about the prize.) Stay Tune.


	7. The Attack on Hogsmeade

Author's Note: Note: Because of the increase number of students who got Os on their owls, Karen had to split the 6th year NEWT DEfense Against the Dark Arts class, so Neville and Ron are not in the same class as Harry, Hermione, and Laura. Don't Flame me about that.

Chapter 6: The Attack on Hogsmeade

On Friday morning, four weeks after the first white lion appearance, Laura had double NEWT potions with Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Drake in her class. When they partnered up, Laura and Drake were partners. They both agreed to keep up their act in class and it somehow annoyed her a bit how Drake did it in potions.

"You stupid, Half-blood, you mess it up!" Drake yelled at Laura when she didn't measured the grind wolf's fang right. Laura looked at the potion book and quickly fixed her measurement before she put in it the potion.

Professor Snape then came up to the two Americans, "What seems to be the problem, Miss Eaglehorn?" Laura glared up to him, "It's nothing big, Professor, I just make a measurement mistake, but I fixed before I put it in the potion."

"Well, Miss Eaglehorn, then may I suggest that you don't do it again." He said as he walked away.

"Sure thing," Laura said aloud and then added under her breath, "Professor Stiff." Then He turned and glared at Laura as if he heard her. "Ten points from Gryffindor, one more out burst like that, Miss Eaglehorn, and you'll be having detention with me, understood?" Laura quickly nodded her head.

After Class Harry, Hermione, and Neville catch up with Laura who still couldn't believe Snape heard her called him that. "What did you said or called him?" Harry asked her.

"Professor Stiff." Laura said quickly and all four of them laughed as they went to Defense against the Dark Arts class. Professor Eaglehorn sat at her desk in the front of the room waiting for anyone who was coming in late. "Today, Class, we're going to be learning a counter-curse that's useful against one curse." She began the class.

"Now repeat after me, _opistho crunio_"

"Opistho Crunio" the class repeated. Professor Eaglehorn smile lightly, "Good, now I need a volunteer…Umm, Laura, will you please come up?" She said as Laura slowly came up to her mother. Laura knew the curse she was going to perform and wasn't ready to do it. "Ok, when your ready, Laura, I want you to counter me."

Laura swallowed her breath and calmly counted down, "Three…Two…One"

"_CRUNIO_!" Professor Eaglehorn shouted and Laura quickly yelled "_OPISTHO__CRUNIO_!" The curse bounced off of Laura and came right at Professor Eaglehorn, but it was stopped by a barrier protecting her. Laura was shaking but Professor Eaglehorn smiles, "Good job, Laura, you can go back to your seat."

* * *

During lunch, Laura sat there, quietly eating, and this began to scared Hermione and Harry. "Is anything wrong, Laura?" Hermione asked her but Laura still was quiet. Then Ron and Neville came up to them. "Hey, how was Defense Class?" Ron asked them. Laura got up and left the table.

"What's with her?" Ron then asked. Both Harry and Hermione explained everything that happened. "And she's been like that since Professor Eaglehorn did that to her." Harry said as Robby sat down beside Hermione.

"Mom did what to whom?" He asked.

"She preformed the Cruciatus Curse on your sister during class." Hermione whispered.

"Wow, and I missed it" Robby said, "Laura was really good at counters back at Salem, so that would have been surprising to see those two in a duel."

All four of them dropped their jaws, "What, Laura was scared out of her wits when Professor Eaglehorn finished." Harry said to Robby.

"Well, I know my mom, and she would never endanger Laura's life, and she knew Laura could do the counter right when the curse is cast and not think about a second later." Robby told them.

"And how's that?" Hermione asked him.

"Because my mom is what you would call an auror, she leads the Defense League in America, and she's been training Laura to take her place since she turned eleven." Robby told them then he started to eat before they could ask him anything else.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were talking about what Robby said during lunch. "If Professor Eaglehorn is the leader of the aurors in America, then what is she doing here?" Ron asked, Harry and Hermione thought about it, and then Harry remember something he over heard Dumbledore tell the order during the summer.

"Because Professor Dumbledore feared that if the eldest Eaglehorn stay in America, then she would be in danger." He said

Hermione thought even harder, "But why would Dumbledore think Laura would be in more danger back home then here?"

Then Harry remember about how Neville and Luna reacted when Laura introduced herself on the train, "Because her family, The Eaglehorn Family, is the oldest and most powerful wizarding family in the United States, If Voldemort got a hold of her somehow, then America would fall into darkness and any Death eater over there can come out of hiding and take over."

"Then what about the white lion, we still don't know anything about that beast." Ron said when Laura appeared in front of them. Laura just nodded her head and went to her next class. "She needs to loosen up a bit." Ron then said when she disappeared in the crowd.

"Well, from what Laura's brothers told us, the white lion is an animagus, but they don't know who the lion is." Hermione said as they started down towards Harigd's Hut.

"Why don't we ask Laura to join us tomorrow in Hogsmeade, like you said Ron, she needed to loosen up a bit and we can ask her about the white lion later." Harry said as the three make their way to Harigd's hut for Care for Magical Creatures.

* * *

Classes were done for the day for Laura after Muggle studies. She walked up to Gryffindor tower and move up to the Fat lady. "Password?"

"_Patronus_," Laura said as the Fat lady open the door to let Laura in. The common room was empty as Laura walked up the stairs and placed her school bag on her bed when she got to girls' dormitory. Laura lightly sighed and looked under her bed and pulled out Toby from under it. She knew she would be perfectly ok if play him in the common room since no one was there yet as she walked back down in the common room with Toby in hand.

She sat down next to the fireplace and began to tune him until she got the cord prefect, and began to play. Playing music on Toby somewhat renewed her spirit and brought a smile to her face. She continued to play as the music flowed through the room and past the Fat lady to Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were coming back from Care for Magical Creatures.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron was the first to say as they reached the fat lady. The fat lady smiled, "That music is beautiful, and I think that girl who came in here a little bit ago is playing it." She said.

Harry whispered the password and she opened the door to let them in. Laura was still playing as the three entered the common room. The music continued for at least five more minutes and Laura sighed lightly as she put Toby down beside her chair, "Now that's better."

She heard clapping from behind her and she quickly turned and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Laura's face turned red with embarrassment, "Umm…How long were you guys listen?" she asked

"For about five minutes." Harry said as they sat down around the fire with her. "That was brilliant, how long have you been playing?" Ron asked as Laura picked up Toby again.

"I've been playing guitar since I was seven years old," Laura reply as she played a light tune, "Toby belonged to my father, my mom gave him to me when I turn seven after he died."

"Why called a guitar Toby?" Harry asked her.

"Because Toby was my father's name, and I called the guitar Toby because when ever I play it, I feel like he's there beside me, you know." Laura reply with her playing another light cord.

"Was your father a wizard or a muggle?" Hermione then asked, "Because during potions, Drake…"

"The truth is I really don't want to talk about that." Laura said quickly as she pushed back some of her long raven hair behind her.

The room was quiet for a bit when Ron elbowed Harry, "Laura, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harry asked as if he remembered what he was going ask.

"I was thinking about it, why?" She said as she forced out a light smile. "If you want why don't you hang out with us?" Ron said. Laura thought for a bit, and then nodded in agreement, "Why not," Laura stood up and yawned when she looked at the clock in the common room, "I think I'm skip dinner and head to bed, I'm not really hungry anyhow." Laura said lightly as she when up to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

The White Lion looked up darken school, knowing it couldn't go pass the Forbidden Forest without the wolf coming after it. Then a mountain lion stood beside it and nodded its head. "_Is there something wrong, Ghost?" _The mountain lion asked.

"_Why can't I go near the castle in this form, but in my human form, I can wander without Kar chasing me, I know what I have to do, but I can't do it, I can't show her who I am, not yet at least." _Ghost said then mountain lion purred lightly and shook its head lightly

"_Ghost, someday you'll have to show her who you are, but when the day comes, I know I can come out hiding and not have to worry about being hunted by Kar and eating every rat I hunt down." _Ghost chuckle lightly after the mountain lion said that.

"_Thanks, Grayclaw, you've always know how to cheer me up." _Ghost said as both of them disappears into the forest as they both when back to their human forms.

* * *

Laura, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking down the street in Hogsmeade looking in at different stores. Laura bought some candy at Honeydukes for her brothers and Laura stopped at the post office to have some letters deliver to some of her friends at Salem while in return two of them sent letters to her.

"So who are Kate and John?" Harry asked as Laura read one of the letters. "They're two of my friends and teammates back at Salem." Laura said as she continued to read on. "Teammates, you mean…" Ron began to say when Laura nodded her head, "Yea, I played Quidditch back at Salem, I was the seeker on my team."

"You mean your house team, right?" Harry asked but Laura shook her head as she pocketed the letters, "No, since Salem has five houses, there's an extra team to keep everything equal with players from every house on the team and that was the team I played on, along with Drake, but I can explain it more later if you wish."

Harry nodded his head as they continued to look around. Then Harry began to rub his head around where his scar is in pain. Laura looked at him, "Harry, are you ok?" she asked when the air felt colder then it was. Harry looked up and Laura did the same thing. Then they both looked at head as students began to run away from four black hooded figures. "Umm…Harry, are they what I think they are?" Hermione said, and then both Laura and Harry pull out their wands.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" both Laura and Harry shouted at the four hooded figures, and a silver Stag went charging from Harry's wand and Laura's was a silver lion then leap at the dementors. "Run now!" Laura yelled as all four of them began to run up towards the castle with the crowd of students.

Harry was the first to make it up to the castle, follow by Ron and Laura, but Hermione was not where in sight. "Where's Hermione?" Harry said as he was trying to catch his breath. Laura looked around a bit, "She was behind me…I…I thought she was, she might of got lost in the crowd." Laura said, and then an eagle owl flew out of the Forbidden Forest and drops a letter in front of them. It was addressed _to the_ _eldest Eaglehorn_. Laura started breath heavily as she opens it up and a wand falls out of the letter. Both Harry and Ron recognize it to be Hermione's as Harry picked it up. Laura looked at the letter and it reads:

_We have your mudblood friend, surrender yourself to the dark lord and we promise not to harm the mudblood._

The letter was crumble up in Laura's fist, and her eyes burn with a fury that both Harry and Ron never saw within her before. Then before Laura could say anything, she ran into the Forbidden Forest with Ron and Harry following behind her. "No! Don't follow me!" Laura roared at them, and both of them stop, "Why not?" Harry protested, "She our friend too!"

"Hermione is in danger because they want me and if you two or even Hermione got hurt because of me, I…I wouldn't forgive myself." Laura said with her back turned towards them and her fist still balled up. "I need you two to keep my mother from following me. I need to do this alone."

Laura went running into the Forbidden Forest dropping the letter she had balled up in her fist when Karen came running down from the castle. "I just heard about the attack, Where's Laura...is she ok, boys?" she said looking afraid. Harry picked up the letter and handed it to Karen and she began to read it. "No…Laura…She wouldn't…She couldn't…" Karen said with the letter shaking in her hand. When Karen finally realized what happened, "I'm going in after them." But Harry and Ron stood in her way.

"Laura said she had to do this alone, Professor, Laura thinks she can get Hermione back without surrendering herself to Voldemort." Harry said, Karen sighed and began to cry a little a bit. "I almost lost her twice alright, and I don't want anything to happen to her or lose her." She said, but Harry saw the reason Laura wanted her mother not to follow her. "Professor, I think Laura want you to protect her brothers, I believe that both Hermione and her will be back safely." Harry said.

Karen nodded in agreement, "I know she will…Laura would do the same thing for me or her brothers if we're in danger." Then all three of look into the forest and hope both of them will make it back alive and safe.

End Notes: If you guess Hermione was the one to get captured, then good for you and have a cookie, don't worry thought the next chapter is the rescue and maybe the lion's name reveal, who knows. Stay tune.


	8. The White Lion to the Rescue

Author's Notes: Yup it's time for the rescue but it's not made by Laura, It's made by the two outcasts, Ghost and Grayclaw, Who are they? Well, one of them is going to reveal themselves this chapter. Enjoy the rescue and R&R.

Chapter 7: The White Lion to the Rescue

The white lion raced through the forest at blinding speeds, the mountain lion behind it couldn't keep up half the time. "_Ghost, please slow down!" _The mountain lion panted as the white came to a stop. Ghost sniffs the air and the ground below it feet, growling the whole time. The mountain lion finally catch up to Ghost as its head looked to another direction. The mountain lion sat down and try to catch his breath, "_Ghost, calm down we'll find the muggle-born."_

Ghost glared at the mountain lion, "_I'm not going to stand around while they torture her, we've got to hurry." _ Finally the mountain lion jumped at Ghost knocking the great lion on its back.

"_KNOCK IT OFF, GHOST AND USE YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE!" _The mountain lion roared at the lion, Ghost growled at him.

"_You are my son's best friend, and if you don't use your head for a change, you're going to get yourself captured or both you and that girl killed."_ The mountain lion roar at Ghost, Ghost roared back and then paced for a bit. Finally Ghost cools down long enough to realize he was telling the truth. _"You're right, Grayclaw, but we need to find where they're holding her, once we're there, and then we'll come up with a plan."_

Grayclaw nodded his head in agreement as both of them disappear into the forest.

* * *

A lone cabin in the Forbidden Forest was where the scent led them, Grayclaw knew the Eaglehorn girl was gone too, but for now he knew their mission was to get the muggle-born out of danger first, and then find the Eaglehorn girl and get both of them back safely to Hogwarts. Ghost and Grayclaw looked around the cabin to find an opening. Then Ghost saw an open window on the second floor, and pointing up towards it. 

Grayclaw found a tree close to the window, but Ghost didn't trust the open window. "_It could be a trap, Grayclaw," _Ghost growled lightly, "_I'll go first to check it out." _Ghost leap on to the trees branches and continued to till the branches could hold only a little of the great lion's weight. Ghost looked at the window as notices that the window lead to the attic and the only door to downstairs was not visible. Ghost quickly jumped down, "_There's no where we can make it down stairs. We need a way in!"_

Grayclaw continued to look around the cabin then he looked up into a window. "_Umm…Ghost I think I found the muggle-born." _Ghost quickly came behind him and looked in to the window too. Hermione was bound and gagged with her face looking to the floor while two death eaters had their wands out thinking about what to do next. "I think Cruciatus Curse would be nice, we can at least watch the mudblood tried to scream to entertain ourselves." One of them said. Ghost growled at them and watched in fear as they perform the curse on her.

Hermione tried not to scream, but in this case, her screams were muffled by the gag and tears began to run down her face as they continued. Ghost backed up and was ready to leap in. "_Wait, __Ghost, we need a plan first."_ Grayclaw growl at the lion as Ghost's claws began to dig in the ground. Grayclaw looked in another window, and then he got an idea, "_We need to go back and enter in that window from the tree." _

Ghost looked at Grayclaw as if he was crazy, "_Grayclaw, I couldn't see the door when I was up there." _Grayclaw looked at the window again. "_Look at that window, Ghost, there's the door, if we can sneak in through the open window and find the door we can get in that way." _Ghost looked in the window and saw the attic's door then nodded, "_This room has plenty of hiding spots for both of us, I distract the two death eaters in battle, and you can get the girl." _

"_What? ME! You're crazy, Ghost, I'm not a big enough to let a sixteen year old…" _

"_She's seventeen years old, Grayclaw." _Ghost corrected Grayclaw.

"_WHATEVER! My point is you're bigger than me, and you should let the girl ride on you." _Grayclaw growled. Ghost glared at Grayclaw then heard Hermione's muffled screams again, "_I'm the better fighter, besides the longer we argue, the less chance she'll survive the next Cruciatus Curse cast on her, plus you can carry her, she not like Dark in her human form!"_

Grayclaw quickly shudders when Ghost said that, "_Good point, ok, let's do it then."_

Ghost was the first to start climbing the tree and the lion quickly leap into the window. Grayclaw followed the lion and leaped into the window. Grayclaw found the door within a few minutes and realized why Ghost didn't see the door as he moved some empty boxes out of the way.

Ghost grabs the rope on the door and begins to slowly open the door towards the window. Grayclaw was the first one to jump and hiding behind the door where it would open. Ghost jumped down next with a loud thud. "What was that?" one of the death eaters said from the other room. Ghost quickly hid as the door opened and both of the Death eaters enter the room. Grayclaw sneaked to the other room without the two death eaters noticing. Then without warning, Ghost leaped out at the first death eater with a load roar.

Ghost kept both of them busy and quickly shut the door so the death eaters didn't see Grayclaw getting Hermione. Grayclaw, with his shape claws, first unbound her legs and then he when from behind and unbound her hands. Hermione fell to the floor as he carefully took off her gag with his paws.

Grayclaw grabs her from the back of her shirt and threw her on his back. Grayclaw growls lightly as he leaped at the weaken door and the door crumble under his paws. "_GHOST, I GOT HER, GET OUT OF THERE!" _Grayclaw roars to the cabin as he began to run. Ghost smashed through a window and began to run after him with blood coming out from the cuts from the fight and the window. The one death eater went flying out, with a broom from the cabin, after the two large cats. "_Split up, We'll meet each other at the cave, I'll just slow you down if we continue to run." _Ghost growled as the lion came to a stop and leaped at the Death eater before he could get any closer to them as both of them escaped.

* * *

Grayclaw found the cave that he called home for a few years. He gently placed Hermione on a sleeping bag he had in the cave. Grayclaw then changed back into his human form which was a middle age wizard with long black hair. The Wizard sighed lightly as he got a piece of jerky he had in his backpack and began to eat it. 

Two hours passed and there was still no sign of the White lion, "Ghost, where are you?" He said lightly as Hermione began to stir lightly. Her vision was blurred and she felt weak as she tried to get up. "If you're hungry, I have to offer is some dried fruit and some beef jerky." The wizard said lightly to Hermione as he continues his watch.

Hermione looked around the cave and notice some letters around the floor and some pictures drawn by a five or six year old. "Those were from my son when he was young, and some of them were from him when he came over here. You can read them if you wish." The wizard said when he looked at her. Hermione looked at the wizard, "Who are you?"

"My name is Zackary Long, but you may call me Zack" The wizard said with a forced smile. Then he heard a weakening voice from a distant calling for help. "No…Look stay here, I'll be right back." Zack said as he ran out of the cave.

Hermione looked at the some of the letters and begins to read one of them:

_Hi Daddy,_

_I hope you're well. Mrs. Eaglehorn and her family have been nice to me. Her daughter can be real dork once in a while at school while she teases me. I wish you were here to talk to her, and tell her not to pick on me when we're at school. I hope to see you soon, daddy._

_Love,_

_Drake_

Hermione couldn't believe what she reading, Laura being mean to Drake, maybe this was why he hated her so much, and then she picked another one:

_Dear Dad,_

_I really hope you're well. Today I started classes in Salem's School for Witch and Wizards. After that time I protected Laura from those bullies last year, she's been nicer to me, well you can say were now friends. We both we were both sorted into Eaglehorn house, and the feast was great just like you said. Potions and Defense were pretty cool, and Laura loves Charms since she was able to finish her first task with no problems. I wish you can see me how I've grown and I want to see you again, Dad. I'll see you when you can come home again._

_Drake_

Zack came back as Hermione put down the letter with someone he was supporting on his shoulder. "Laura, what happened to her?" Hermione ask as she moved off of the sleeping bag and Zack gently place her down on the sleeping bag. Laura was badly beaten up, her side looked like it was sliced open and blood was coming out heavily from the wound. Laura's breathing was beginning to become heavy, and her hands felt cold to the touch.

"I don't know," Zack said as he pulls out his wand, "There was a struggle between the three of them from the prints on the ground where I found her. One of the sets of prints was of the white lion's. I think she jumped in the way to protect the lion."

Zack cast one of the few healing spelling he knew as the sun began to set, "None of the spells I know is working." Zack said as he then quickly bandaged up the side wound, "We need to get her back to the school, if we don't soon, she'll die." He said as the blood continued to come out from the bandage. Hermione nodded, "What was she doing here?"

"I believe she was after you, Laura is one of those people that think if she causes something to happen, she'll try to make it right again." Zack said, as he began to gently pick up Laura by her left arm, and Hermione got the other arm over her shoulder. Zack and Hermione both help Laura over till they saw the castle from the forest. But Zack stopped, "This is the as far as I can go, Can you carry her to the edge of the forest, I believe Professor Eaglehorn is watching the forest and I can't show myself to her yet."

Hermione nodded her head as Zack let go of Laura's left arm and watch both of them head towards the castle.

* * *

Karen kept watch the forest's edge for any signs of her daughter or Hermione. Then she saw a two figured coming from the woods. One was slumped over the other as Karen ran towards them. Hermione quickly looked up as Karen ran towards them, "Professor Eaglehorn, she need to go to the hospital wing!" Hermione said quickly. 

Karen quickly help Hermione get a hold of Laura and they both started to run up toward the hospital wing before it was too late.

End note: Well, will Laura be ok? What happened to the white lion after they split up? This and many questions will be answer as the truth will be reveal for the question "**Who's the White lion?**" Try and take a guess at who the lion is before the next chapter and Stay tune.


	9. The Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth

No one knew what really happened to Laura, but according to Madame Pomfrey, she would able to make a full recovery within two weeks. Karen and her brothers were there everyday, by Laura's side, hoping she would wake up that day. A few times when no one was there, Drake would come in the hospital wing in secret crying a little bit in front of her, but quickly snuck out if he saw someone coming.

Hermione was sent a letter from Zack asking her not to tell Karen about him hiding in the forest and not to tell Karen that he believe that the reason Laura was close to death was because of her protecting the White Lion. Laura finally woke up a week after she was brought in with no memory of what happen after she run in the forest after Hermione.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Karen asked her daughter, but Laura shook her head lightly, "I wish I could, mom, my head is till aching from whatever happened to me." Laura said in a whisper.

Madame Pomfrey came in looking at Karen with a glare, "Professor, that poor child needs rest, she's been through enough already without you questioning her every ten minutes." Karen lightly laughed and Laura fell back to sleep because she haven't regain all her strength yet.

The next day Hermione, Ron, and Harry came into the Hospital wing when Laura drinking a little pumpkin juice. "How are you feeling, Laura?" Ron asked first as they sat down beside her. "Okay, I wish I could walk around a bit though."

Madame Pomfrey heard her, "Oh no, you still need bed rest for at least six more days, young lady, with all the blood lost and the amount a potions and spells we've been using to get you better."

Laura lightly laughed, yet when she did laugh, her side flared in pain, "I wish I could remember what happened to me, it's driving me nuts that all I can remember is running into the forest looking for you," She said as looked at a large scar on her left arm, then she chuckle a bit, "I was probably useless if you carry me out the forest, Hermione, huh?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I don't ever remember who saved me, a wizard brought me to a cave, and then he left, and found you." Laura was shock a bit, now she was really wishing she could remember what happened. "Zack found me?" Laura whispered, _if Zack found me, I must have been in bad shape._

"Hermione, please don't tell my mom about the wizard, if she find out about him before I find the truth about him, she'll hunt him down and kill him." Laura said with a serious tone in her voice. Hermione nodded her head in agreement, and then Madame Pomfrey looked at them, "Ok, It's almost time for dinner, you three better head down and let Miss. Eaglehorn rest." The three of them waved good night to their friend as Laura drank a dreamless sleep potion and lied back down a fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione returned to the girls' dormitory when she spotted a barn owl standing on the edge of Laura's bed. The owl looked at Hermione and lifted his leg to her. Hermione took the letter from the owl and the owl flew out of the open window. The letter was addressed to her, not to Laura like she though. She open the letter and all it said was, '_Meet me in the room of requirements, I would like to talk to you. You can sneak down with Laura's cloak that's hidden under her pillow. Don't worry, she will not mind.'_

Hermione did look under Laura's pillow and there was an invisibility cloak under it. She begins wonder why someone wants to talk to her, unless it was someone from another house. Then she quickly puts on the cloak and disappears out of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"_Young Cub, waken from you're dreamless sleep, I wish to talk to you"_ Nayo called from the darkness of her sleep. Then the land of her guardian's world appears from the darkness and the mountain was they play around when she was little appears from the darkness as the young Indian's hut appeared in front of her. Laura slowed walked toward the hut where the young Indian sat in front of the fire.

"Ah, Young Cub, I was wondering how long I was going to call you till that potion you took wore off." Nayo said with a smile on his face and nodded his head to the stump next to him. Laura took at seat and sighed lightly. "Young Cub, does something trouble you?" Nayo asked, but Laura just lightly nods.

"Well, if it's about why you can't remember that great fight and rescue, it's because you hit your head real hard when you ran into the cave as the Death eater cast those spells in the dark." Nayo said as if he was there too.

Laura looked at Nayo in anger, "How is it you know about that and I don't?" Nayo laughed lightly and nods he's head to a great white lion who came beside them. "Because you're animal spirit told me." The lion place his great head on Laura's lap as she patted him on the head.

Then a flood of memories entered her head from when she becoming into Ghost, to her venting her anger at Grayclaw, to the fight between her and the two Death eaters, and finally to when she changed back into her human form in the darkness of the cave while the death eater cast seven spells in the darkness with five of them hitting her. "That was what happened?" Laura asked the great white lion and the lion nodded his head purring at her.

"You saved that girl's life, Young cub, now do you believe it time to tell someone your secret besides young Shadowclaw?" Nayo said to her, but Laura shook her head.

"Young Cub, you were chosen to become the white lion because it was told that you would bring together two lands to unite together to fight against the darkness." Nayo began to say to Laura, "and yet you called yourself 'Ghost' in the white lion form because you wish to remain one and you know you can't be one forever." Laura looked down to the ground.

"Nayo, I've got a question for you?" Laura said, and Nayo looked at her for second when Laura's eyes met his and shook his head.

"You're not as weak as you think because of what you, you're stronger because of who you, A brave and courageous young cub with kindness in your heart and a dream of something better."

* * *

Hermione made it down to the Room of Requirement, and enter the room slowly. Inside the room looked like it was a training room, and someone was in there throwing some punches at a punching bag. The boy had long black hair tied back in to a pony tail like the wizard she met in the forest that day. "Excuse me?" She said to the boy as he made one final punch.

The boy turned around and looked at Hermione, then she realized who he was, "Oh it you, that evil American…"

"Now, wait one second, Hermione." Drake said to her. Hermione was shock, he didn't call her a mudblood like he always does when he's around Draco Malfoy or in potions. "How do you know my name and why don't you call me…"

"Please don't say that, I hate hearing people you muggle-borns that and Laura told me." He said as two chairs appeared in the middle. "Please have a seat, Hermione, I just want to talk to you for a few minutes." He said with a gentle voice.

Hermione took a seat in the one chair and Drake sat down in the one across from her. "So, how are you feeling from what happen to you?" Drake asked but Hermione didn't answer.

Drake sighed lightly, "I wrote to Laura, the day before the attack, that I over heard Draco said something about that attack and trying to get someone, but when I heard from Professor Eaglehorn that the Death eaters got you instead and Laura went after you after I report to both of them. I got a little scared about both of you."

"So you're spying on Malfoy?" She said, and Drake nodded his head. "And find out if he knows any of the death eaters Voldemort sent to America and reveal who they are." Drake said lightly.

"Then the man out in the forest is your father?" Hermione asked and Drake nodded his head to that too. Hermione thought about something, she knew Laura didn't want to talk about it, but maybe Drake was willing to. "Can you please explain to me why you've call Laura a half-blood in class?"

Drake sighed, "I knew you were going to ask that, well, if I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Hermione nodded her head lightly and Drake sighed again, "It's because of her father, her real father."

"Was her father a muggle?" Hermione asked but drake shook his head.

"No, her real father was a wizard, but in the magical community in America, if you're an Indian or a normal America, you're always watched and protected by that side and friends with the other, yet her father, who was of my father's tribe, fell in love with Professor Eaglehorn."

"So you're an Indian, and Laura's half-Indian?" Hermione said not believing his story.

"Yes, when we were first years at Salem, many of the kids realized Laura was half-Indian and began to tease her, calling her half-blood or half-breed. Many of them jinxed and cursed her, and then one day, someone perform one of the unforgivable curses on her." Hermione gasped when he said that.

"Which of the Unforgivable curses was preformed on her?" Hermione asked, Drake lightly sighed and shook his head. "It was the Cruciatus Curse that's why Laura was scared out of her wits after Defense Class that day and Professor Eaglehorn knew she was scared of that curse…"

"What happened to the person who beside did that to her?" Hermione then asked.

"He was expelled and was to going to be sent to Azkaban prison, but he escaped before anyone could get him and destroy his wand." Drake said, "We better leave before anybody notices that we're both gone." Hermione picked up Laura's invisibility cloak, then Drake looked at her, "Can I ask you one more favor, please don't tell anyone I'm just acting like a jerk to everyone that's not in Slytherin so I can fool Draco, that can ruin my mission if he finds out."

Hermione nodded her head and she quickly disappears out of the room back up to Gryffindor Tower before the clocks tolled midnight.

End notes: Yup, Laura is the white lion and she's half-Indian. The next chapter is going to be interesting when Drake and Laura decides to show the trio a memory that would reveal why Laura didn't want anyone know about her being what she is.


	10. Laura’s worst memory

Author's Notes: thanks for the review YewForest, and don't worry in this chapter we find out about a memory Laura doesn't want anyone to know about. Laura's past is creeping up to her faster then she wants. Enjoy this chapter and sadly enough I need to bump the Fiction Rating to 'T' for safety reasons.

Chapter 9: Laura's worst memory

After Laura got her full strength back, she began to sneak out at nights once every weekend as the White lion, Ghost, and prowled among the trees with Grayclaw watching her, making sure she didn't get into trouble. During the night, she would sneak down to the Room of Requirement and begin her training again with Drake by her side.

Laura sometimes asked him, if he showed a memory to Hermione the night he talked to her, but Drake's answer was always no, and Laura knew that Drake would never show that memory to anyone, even to her own mother if Karen asked him for it. Laura couldn't ask for more as she began to return to her normal routine again.

Drake still called her a 'Half-blood' in class and she was still scared of her mom after the Cruciatus Curse stunt before the attack. That curse scared her more than anything, and then, that was when she thought about the thing Nayo told her the first night he came to her dreams at Hogwarts, "_The ice is your greatest fear that's keeping you under._"

_Nah, the Cruciatus Curse can't be the fear that I'm most afraid of, _she thought to herself as she made her way up to Gryffindor Tower after muggle studies. It was close to a week before the Christmas Holiday and she was to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas along with her brothers and Drake.

Laura sighed lightly, _Great, the first Holiday break, and I can't go home for it…_ Laura said the password to the fat lady and entered the common room and began to write her report on the polyjuice potion and what it's used for her NEWT potions class. About five minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in, "Well, another week gone, and then another till its time for break." Ron said cheerfully as they enter the room. "No classes, No Malfoy, and No Long." Ron continued on, as Laura continues to write as she read her potions book for what she needed.

Then a barn owl appeared in the common room and dropped off a letter in front of Laura and flew away quickly. Laura knew it was from Drake and she decided to wait and open it later that night since she knew Hermione knows about Drake's mission as a double agent for their side. Then Ron and Harry came back down with a letter, and gave it to Laura. It was addressed to her and her brothers. Laura opened the letter and read it. Then she looked at Ron.

"I'll have to ask my mom first, Ron." Laura said.

"Well, Mum said also your mum is invited and your pal is too, whatever she's talking about pal for, I don't know." Ron said trying to figure out what his mother was taking to tell Laura.

"Well I'll ask her tonight after dinner." Laura said, "I can give you a straight answer tonight or tomorrow."

* * *

"Come on, Mom." Laura begged, but Karen was working on a new thing for the next week's classes. "No, Laura, I'm sorry, but you need to stay here." She said as she worked. 

"Mom, you're invited too, so are twins," Laura said, but Karen glared at her daughter for a second then when back to her work. "And what about Drake, we can't leave him here, you know." Karen then said.

"Mom, here's her letter she wrote about the invite to you." Laura said as she handed her mother the letter.

_To the Eaglehorns_

_I would like to invite your family over Christmas Holiday, according to Laura when I first met the children she said Drake was like family too, so he's invited come for the holidays too. I hope your accept this invite._

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_

Karen lightly sighed and looked at Laura, "Alright, but I'm going to see if it's safe to take Drake over first though." Laura quickly nodded her head and smiled, "Thank you, mom, Thank you."

"And you need to tell Mr. Weasley about Drake, too, Laura." Karen said as Laura left the room. Karen sighed and shook her head with a smile, "She was never like this at Salem. This might be a good thing." She said with chuckle, and she went back to work.

* * *

"What!" Ron shouted in disbelieve. Laura knew this was going to happen if she told him about Drake. "I'm serious, that's what she means by pal. Your mother invited Drake over for the holidays too." Laura said calmly. 

"Why would she invite Draco's best buddy?" Ron yelled at Laura, and then Laura sighed.

"Because she knows what Drake is doing, He's a spy for our side of the war." Laura said

"WHAT! A SPY! HERE!" Ron yelled again by that time, Harry and Hermione came running down the stair to find out what was going on. "What wrong, Ron?" Harry asked his best friend. "Mum invited that Long jerk over for Christmas too."

"Look, if you guys want I can let you meet Drake, then you can meet him when he's not acting." Laura said, then she looked at Hermione, "Hermione met Drake a while ago, and he didn't call her…Well, just say it's not one of his favorite words."

Hermione nodded her head in agree, "When he's not around Draco, he acts like himself, the way he was at Salem…" Laura cut off her voice. Then the trio looked at Laura as a tear was running down her cheek. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, but Laura quickly wiped the tear off her face.

"It's nothing, it's…" Laura's voice was still cutting off, but she sighed, "It's just that, this is the first time I've have friends who really like me for who I am, and not what I am."

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

Laura looked up at Harry, "You'll find out tonight," Laura said, "Meet me down here in five minutes, and all of us will see Drake."

* * *

Drake was there punching a dummy when the four entered the room. "Good Evening, Laura," Drake said as he continued to punch and kick the dummy. 

"Hey, Drake, are you still having fun with the dummy again?" Laura said.

"Yeah," Drake said as he finished punching the dummy, "I keep thinking the dummy is a Draco, and I punch him for every time he calls a muggle-born a mudblood." Then Drake turns to face Laura and sees Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Drake's face turns red with embarrassment, "Oh gee, I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't know you were behind me."

Hermione just nodded her head, "Not at all, Drake." Then five chairs appeared in the middle of the room and all of them took a seat. "Listen, Harry, please don't take the thing I said to you on the train the wrong way, I was just acting so I could gain Draco's trust." Drake said as he extended his to Harry.

Laura nodded her head at Harry, and he shook Drake's hand. The Five of the talked for about fifteen minutes before Harry asked Drake and Laura the one question neither of wanted to answer. "Why do you call her a Half-Blood, Drake?"

Laura and Drake looked at each first then looked at them, "Does he have to answer that?" Laura said, and then Drake sighed. "Laura, I think its time you did tell them, It should be you who tells them."

Laura felt like she cornered as the trio looked at her, "Because I'm half-Indian, and Drake is an Indian, in American magic community, if you're born a half-Indian, you're an outcast to everyone around you, neither trusted nor loved by anyone."

"It's like here if you're a muggle-born, you can become an outcast amongst some pure-bloods." Drake said, "Being a Half-Indian can cost your life if you're not careful in America."

Laura looked at Drake, "Okay, Drake you can go ahead and show them, I'm not going to stop you if you do, but I'm not going in." Then a Pensieve appears and Drake pulls out of his robe a bottle with a memory in it. "This is my memory from a night that I would never forget, It's both my and Laura's worst memory to date, but what you three might see may disturb you," and then the four of them went inside Drake's memory.

* * *

It was dark outside as a young Drake walks down the halls pass all four of them enter the memory. Then a snake appears in front of him, "_Did you find your half-Indian friend, Shadowclaw?_" The snake hissed. The younger Drake spoke back to the snake in Parsletongue, "_No, but I'm getting worried about her, she would never leave Eaglehorn dormitories unless one of the Professors wanted her_." 

"_I'll keep looking for her, Shadowclaw, she'll be alright_." The snake hissed back in him.

"_Okay, can you try Professor Welshans's classroom, Fang? She might in there getting help with her charms project." _Drake hissed back and the snake nodded his head and went his way.

"You can speak Parsletongue?" Hermione asked and Drake nodded his head, "Yes, but I'll explain later."

The four began to follow the younger Drake as he walked up to an unknown room as he heard a group of people laughing and something that sounded someone trying to scream with an apple in their mouth or something like that.

The younger Drake open the door slowly and quickly hid behind a case. All of them entered the room before the door shut on them and looked at the younger Drake who was horrified by something. Drake pointed in the direction the younger Drake was looking when all of them saw a young Laura was hanging from ceiling with two shackles holding her up and gagged with a cloth and something else in her mouth.

A seventh year boy who seems to been the leader of the group looked at his friend laughing evilly at her. "So what so we do to the Half-breed next? Make her feet dance with a jinx or make a spike go into her again?" another boy asked.

Then a girl, who entered the room before young Drake, looked at the boy, "So how did you get the half-breed in here?" The boy just laughed wickedly, "It was simple really, I just wrote her a letter telling her that the Indian boy she hangs around with wanted to meet her here, and I just waited till she came in here, and trapped her." Tears were rolling down her face and she began to whimper as the group laughed at her and called her a "Stupid Half-breed!"

The younger Drake began to ball up his fist when he heard how they tricked her into coming down from the safety of the Eaglehorn's dormitories. "The boy who tricked her is Samuel Johnson, Pure-blood wizard, Pure-blood redneck, and Pure-blood Jackass." Drake said to the trio.

Then the group began to torture the younger Laura with magical attacks and a couple of them threw punches at her where they pleased. Harry, Ron and Hermione swore they heard cracks at they punched her. Another boy cast a spell that made her legs become like gelatin. "I remember that, that spell can take away bones from the body, a professor in my second year use that on me." Harry whispered to Drake who was crying from seeing this again.

Then Samuel walks up to Laura, who was in a lot of pain, grabs her chin and was inspecting her. There were now cuts and bruises all over her body, and her tears on her face now were blood from a curse casted on her. "Hmm…I don't think she done yet, do you agree, my friends?" he said but many of them were surprise he wanted to continue. Young Drake growled lightly and wanted to kill him for hurting her like this.

Then Samuel took out his wand and many of his friends wanted him to stop before he killed her, but they didn't. Samuel first casted the Silence spell on Laura, and then he shouted, "_CRUNIO!" _ Laura try scream as loud she could but the first spell he cast prevented from doing so. The younger Drake watched in horror, and then finally ran out of the room.

Two minutes later, a very angry mid age wizard and a younger, yet very angry, Karen enters the room with Drake hiding behind them. Samuel quickly stopped the curse and hides his wand. "Mr. Johnson! How dare you do this to a student, even perform one of four Unforgivable curses on her!" The middle age wizard yelled. Laura was now limp and barely breathing as the wizard yelled at the group. "The rest of you start up to my office, I want to talk to all of you about this evil deed you've all helped perform on this poor child!" Drake and Karen quickly went up to her and began to get her down and then both of them started to take Laura up to the hospital wing.

"Laura was in the hospital wing for seven weeksafter this happened to her," Drake began to said, "When Laura went after Hermione, I was scared she was getting herself into the same trouble like she did that night. Well, come on everyone, it's time to leave this horrible memory."

* * *

Laura sighed lightly and didn't say anything when they came back from Drake's memory. The trio looked at Laura in shock as she calmly sat there. "When did that happen?" Hermione asked Drake, but Laura was the one who answered. 

"My first year, it happened two weeks before Holiday break, I didn't wake up for five weeks according to the healer who came in to help repair what happened to me. They had to wait till I woke up when they started to use the potions, Sometimes I wish that memory was bad dream, but there is something that reminds that me wasn't a nightmare, something neither of the healers could take off."

Then Laura rolls up her left sleeve and a brand with "HB" written on her left arm. "After he tackled me down, when I enter that room, he branded this on my arm, and put a curse on so I can see it everyday till my dying days." Laura said with tears rolling down her face.

Then Drake sighed, "Look it's getting late, we all need some sleep." The trio nodded their heads and Laura followed them. Now they knew Laura's secret, why she was called Half-blood, and why she didn't want to talk about that day. They all stay by Laura's till she finally calm down enough to relax and Laura fell asleep that night in front of the fireplace, but without feeling a shape pain in her arm.

End notes: Yup, Laura's past was that bad and yes, she allows them to see a memory that haunts her every night in her dreams when Nayo doesn't talk to her. Sadly enough, we're skipping Christmas because I can't think of any exciting for all of them to do while at the Weasleys'. So sorry for the no Christmas part in this story. But think about this, the next chapter, Love is in the air when two character fall finally in love, who are they? Sorry not telling you that, but you may be surprise when you see who is falls love, Stay tune.


	11. Moolight’s Love

Author's notes: Love is in the air in this chapter when two best friends finally tell themselves they love each other. No, this is a straight story, bad people who think i'm going to do that, but there is something cool about this chapter as well, Hermione, Ron, and Harry become Animaguses, Sorry about the mess in the first chapter 10, i forgot to add the lines in chapter 10. enjoy and please review.

Chapter 10: Moolight's Love

It seemed like the Christmas holiday went by quickly for Laura and her brothers. Drake only left the school for Christmas because according to Karen, Drake had detention that day for cursing Laura, which in truth, she didn't mind having pink hair for the day and she knew he could've did worst like the Samuel's gang did. Billy and Robby were some sneaking with Laura down to the room of requirement for training with Drake, but neither Ron, Harry, or Hermione knew what was going on when their were in there.

There were a few attempts by Harry is see what the four (If Drake was in there too) was up too but every attempt end in failure because when he enter the room it was empty. Hermione asked Laura a few times what her and her brothers were up too, yet Laura keeps saying "Its training, Hermione, I'm trying to prepare my brothers for the coming war since my mom can't train them herself at the moment."

Neither of the three would believe Laura would do that but according to some of the professors, they saw a change in the two brothers, they've been less with the pranks against Flich, but somehow they look a little more mature. What ever Laura was doing to her brothers, she was really changing them around to a point.

Everyone knew Valentine's Day was coming up, and Gryffindor Tower was being decorated for Sunday. Laura didn't want to come down and help with the decorating, she felt like there was void in her heart or something. She didn't know what it was, she just didn't feel right. Back home at Salem, Laura and other students in Eaglehorn house would sneak out at night on Valentine's Day and try to find each other the woods, and it was always Drake who found her. Maybe it homesickness, or it could be something else she couldn't describe.

A few minutes Polaris came flying to the girls' dormitory with a letter from Drake, No one was up there with her, she open the letter and began to read it.

_Come out to the Forbidden Forest tonight when everyone is asleep, I want to talk to you._

Laura's heart skipped a beat, _was Drake serious, _Laura thought, Polaris flew away to the owlery, Laura looked to the forest and saw a black panther at the forest's edge. _He is serious about seeing me._

_

* * *

_

"_Shadowclaw, you risking the mission doing this_…" the mountain lion, Grayclaw, said lightly to the panther that was leaping tree from tree. The Panther stopped for a second and looked at Grayclaw with his soft green eyes, "_Everyone thinks I'm away seeing my pure-blood father for the weekend, Grayclaw, not Laura." _ Shadowclaw purred lightly to Grayclaw.

Grayclaw growled lightly, the sounds of footsteps coming was heard by Grayclaw towards them as the mountain lion quickly hides. The white wolf smiles lightly as she looks up at the panther, "_Well, I'm surprise at you, Shadowclaw." _The wolf bark up to the pantherShadowclaw then had a playful grin on his face and pound on the white wolf. The white wolf played along with the panther. Then Shadowclaw let the wolf up after five minutes. "_Why did you tell everyone you were going to see your father this weekend?" _the wolf ask, Shadowclaw growled lightly, "_I wanted to get away from Draco for the weekend. He was driving me nuts." _

"_He drive me nuts in class, you be surprised how many detentions I've given him so far." _The wolf chuckle lightly, Shadowclaw sighed lightly as he leaped back in the tree. "_I'm not going to make you go back if you don't want to, Drake, you know that_." The wolf said with a smile.

The Panther shook his head and the panther tried to smile back, "_I know, Karen, but I'm going to be back tomorrow morning, I promise." _Grayclaw wasn't far, he heard the whole thing, and it brought a tear to his eyes knowing that Karen care for his son and she wasn't forcing Drake into this.

* * *

It was midnight, Laura sat by the fireplace waiting for the last person as the he headed up to dormitories for the night. Laura sighed lightly as she quick put on her cloak and start down to the Forbidden Forest. Unknowing to her, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were following her down. Two foxes were also followed the four as they sneaked down of the school.

Laura took off her cloak after she passed Hagrid's hut, and there Drake standing by the tree, and smiling at her. "Hey, Drake," Laura said and Drake nodded his head as they both when in to the forest. Harry pulled off the cloak as the trio followed closely behind them, but out of their sights. The foxes brushed up next to them scaring Hermione. "What the…" The two foxes looked up smiling at Hermione. Then a mountain lion growled at the trio and they thought they were going to be eaten.

The Mountain lion's form melted away as a wizard stood in front of them, "What are you five doing here?" The wizard said in a whisper. Harry and Ron took out their wands and aimed them at the wizard but the foxes form also melted away as both Billy and Robby stood in front of the wizard. "Harry, Ron, don't hurt him, this is Zack, Drake's father." Robby said in a whisper.

Harry and Ron quickly put their wands away, "All of you guys are animagus?" Harry asked and the three of them nodded their heads, "Yes, we are, my culture knew an easier way to become animagus, and that was by finding our animal spirits who guide us." Zack said lightly, then he place his hand on Hermione's head, "Like you for explain, Hermione, I see the wise owl within you," then Zack place his hand on Ron's head, "Ahh, you have the timber wolf, loyal, brave, and strong to your friends," finally he placed his hand on Harry's head, "Hmm, your is hiding, but I found him, a tiger I see within."

Then after a quick fifteen minute animagus training, an owl, a wolf, and a tiger followed behind the mountain lion and the two foxes as they continued to follow Laura and Drake's scents.

* * *

Drake and Laura stood by the lake looking up at the clear night skies, "It's so beautiful out here. It reminds me of home." Laura said lightly, Drake nodded his head and smiles, "Yeah, It reminds me of the lake where the tribe is, something I hope that my father and I could catch up by camping in a place like this."

"At least you still have your father…" Laura said with a bit of sadness in her voice as the group of animals found the two and found prefect places to see what was going on. Drake took Laura's hand and sighed, "I'm sorry, I forgot that upsets you."

"He wasn't my real father, but he was a part of me, he was a part of my life." Laura said, and then Laura began to cry. Drake turn towards her and gently wiped her tears, "I know, he was, "Drake began to said looking into her gentle brown eyes, "But you know you have someone else, Silvercloud."

"_Silvercloud?" _The owl hooted, the mountain lion purred lightly, "_The name the tribe gave her._"

"I do?" Laura said questionability to him. Drake nodded his head with a smile on his face as he pulled out an Indian necklace from his robe. Drake sighed. "I mean…Umm… I guess…what I'm trying to say is," then he gently placed the necklace around her neck and sighed again, "It's me, Silvercloud, I love you and I'll always love you."

Laura looked at the necklace Drake placed around her neck, then she looked him, "What about me being a…"

"I don't care about what you are, Silvercloud, I love you because of who you are." Drake said as both Laura and Drake came close to each other, and for the first time in their lives, they kissed each other under the glow of the moonlight, not afraid of what others would say about them being in love, and with a great hope in their heart that they can stay like this forever.

End Notes: Okay, I know the ending was sappy, heck it gave me a sick feeling in my stomach from writing it, but if I feel that two characters should be in love, then let them. The next chapter is a betrayal made by a character you would never guess would attempt to kill Karen. Yes, Karen's life is in danger next chapter and you'll never guess who going to try and end it, and it's not a death eater! Stay Tune.


	12. The Betrayal of a Child

Author's Notes: someone tries to kill Karen in this chapter and at the same time, Laura gets some interesting news and something else gets on her mind as well. Enjoy…

Chapter 11: The Betrayal of a Child.

Laura sat outside the castle watch Gryffindor practice their pitch for their next game. Many of the Gryffindor students asked Laura where she got the necklace from, but Laura blushed lightly and said it was from a friend. Hermione, Ron, and Harry felt guilty for spying on Laura and Drake three nights ago when they shared their first kiss, but they at least got something from that night, the trio was now animaguses like the twins and Zack.

Laura felt more alive at that night. But Drake couldn't show he's love to her after that night because he went back to his mission and began to called her Half-blood once again. Laura didn't mind it now, she knew he loved her, and she knew five animaguses knows about Drake's feelings towards her.

Laura decided to walk around the edge of the Forbidden Forest when she heard a light whispers within the forest. Laura looked into the forest, "Zack?" she said as she walked towards the forest. The whispers continued. Laura knew Drake or even Zack won't try to talk to her during the day. Laura took one step into the forest when she felt she try to enter her mind.

_No…get out of my MIND! _Laura fought back really hard when Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Laura fall to her knees. "Laura, Are you okay?" Harry asked, as Laura grabs her own head in pain. The Trio helped Laura to her feet and began to walk her up to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Well, Dear, Nothing seems wrong with you…" Madame Pomfrey said to Laura as she continues rubs her head. "What happen?" She then asked Laura

"I don't know, I was just walking by the edge of the forest then I felt this shape pain in my head, after that…It's just a blank." Laura said in shame. Karen came charging into the Hospital wing, "What happened!" Karen demanded

"It's nothing, mom." Laura said as she still rubbed her head. Karen looked down at her daughter, knowing she was hiding something from her. "Laura, I want to help you…" She said to her, Laura nodded her head lightly.

"I know…I just don't know what happened yet." Laura said again with shame.

* * *

Karen sat in her office trying to figure out what Laura was hiding from her today. The last time this type of attacked happen to her, it was her fourth year at Salem, and then after that Laura fought back against any one who attempted to attack her. Karen began to pace around her office, _Laura does know occlumency, and I know she rarely puts down her guard, _Karen thought, _Heck, she never lets her guard down for me. _

"So I did teach her well?" A woman's voice said from behind. Karen quickly turns around and sees a tall, young man in his late teens looking at a book from Karen's shelf, and a large woman in her early twenties sitting behind Karen's desk.

"Elizabeth Welshans and Alexander Lose, you two muggle-borns are still sneaking behind me." Karen said to the witch and wizards who were now laughing.

"We couldn't resist, Karen, you're the easiest person to sneak around." Alex said lightly. Karen hugged the teen lightly and the witch shook her head with a smile on her face, "I'm not a hugging person, Karen."

"So what are you two doing here," Karen asked them, and then the smiles faded from them. "Karen, Salem was under attack on Monday, Paul and the students made it out ok, but the school is in ruins." Elizabeth said with sadness in her voice.

"Falco, Liz, and I came over to help protect the school with the other aurors here." Alex followed his cousin. Karen looked at Elizabeth and sighed, "Was any information about my daughter or Drake taken?"

"Her whole file is gone, Karen, the only thing on her we have is something only Paul and her know about, and Paul wouldn't give it to us." Elizabeth said calmly

"And what's that?" Karen asked as calmly as she could. Elizabeth took a deep breathe, "Its Laura's animagus information, Paul wouldn't let any of us have it or even see it, and he has hidden it somewhere where no one would find it."

Karen growled lightly, then Alex and Elizabeth stood up, prepare for Karen's wrath. Karen took a deep breathe, "I know Paul, he's hidden that information in the safest place he know it would be, but I'm not worried about that. Right now I'm worried about one thing, and that's the information they might have on her now."

Karen then looked at Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, I want you to stay here with me I'll need you help with something," Elizabeth's head nodded when Karen's eyes fixed to Alex, "Alex, I want you to find Falco, and then I want him to fly above the castle, and I want you to watch the grounds and the forest, have Falco report to me to every two hours." Karen said and Alex quickly hid under an invisibility cloak and disappeared before their eyes.

"Karen, why don't you want me in the forest," Elizabeth said, "My form could be…" Karen looked at Elizabeth, "Because, Alex is watching the forest already, plus you're a teacher, you didn't want to sign-up for the Defense League remember…"

Elizabeth sighed lightly, "Because I didn't sign-up, doesn't mean I can't fight, Karen, you know my duties as a teacher at Salem."

"I do, but I need you more here…"

* * *

Laura sat in the dormitories trying to figure out what happened to her, she lightly sighed when a falcon flew in from the opened window. Laura kept her eyes to the ground, before the falcon landed on the ground where she was looking. "Hey, Falco…" Laura said with a deep sigh. The falcon changed into a man who was sitting in front of her. "Hey, Kiddo, why are you down in the dumps for?" The man said lightly to her.

"It nothing, it's just I can't figure out what's wrong with me. The first thing wrong that happens to me, and I'm out for two weeks, then this thing by the edge of the forbidden forest, what next…" Laura cried lightly as some tears fell to the ground.

Falco lightly hugged her, "Don't worry, Kiddo, I'm here, and so is Alex and Professor Welshans." Laura looked at Falco, "Professor Welshans is here? But how…" Then Falco put his finger to his lips, "Its best if she told you, Kiddo, not me."

Then the horse neighed and Falco turned to the window, "I need to go, you know how to get a hold of me." Then Falco changed back into a falcon and took off toward a black stallion that stood on the grounds and then both of them disappear into the forest.

* * *

The next day, no one could help but notice the black stallion walking around the school's grounds. Some of the girls came up and pat the stallion on his head, and some of the younger students gave him carrots from the great hall. Laura just laughed lightly, "I always thought he hated carrots."

Then a falcon flew down and landed on Laura's shoulders, Laura shook her head and smiled, "You should be watching the air, you know." She whisper to the falcon, the falcon squawk and flew off again. Then a few students start to climb up on the stallion and the horse walked around with students laughing on his back.

Karen looked down from the window and shook her head as she went back to work. A young black wolf looked up Karen and barked lightly at her. "It's nothing, Dark, Knight is just giving rides to the students." Karen lightly laughed. The wolf whimpered lightly, "You know better, Dark, beside your job is better since you love kids." She said.

Then Harry and Ron pushed Hermione towards the stallion, "Come on, Hermione, he won't bite you." Ron said, and then Hermione began to whimper, "You two know I hate horses."

Laura followed them, "This is going to be good." Harry and Ron finally got her to the horse and he lightly neighed at Hermione. Laura looked at Hermione and sighed as Hermione lightly whimpered. Laura then patted the horse lightly on the head, "Hey, Knight, how's it been." Laura said.

The Horse nodded his head to Laura and kneeled down to let the three students who were on him off. "I'm sorry I don't have any sugar cubes for you, Knight, maybe tomorrow though." The horse neighed happily, and ran off around the corner.

The trio looked at Laura as the students disappeared, Laura sighed lightly, "I swear, sometimes you would never know he's a human."

"Another Animagus?" Ron said and Laura nodded her head, "Yeah, that's Knight, and if you see a falcon flying around the castle, that's Falco, and I think Dark is here too, but I've haven't seen her yet."

"How do you know them?" Hermione said

"Dark is my charms Professor at Salem. Knight and Falco are both aurors from America, but Knight as you can saw like kids, and Falco can be protective when he thinks some is wrong." Then the falcon swooped down at Ron and Harry, but Laura looked at the falcon, "Falco, its okay." She said to the falcon.

The Falcon cried and flew back in the air again, "See what I mean." Laura lightly as they all walked back to the school.

* * *

The students slowly enter the room. They were scared of the black wolf sitting in front of Karen's desk, staring at them. "It okay, she will not bite you." Karen said to the student as everyone took their sits. Draco and Drake lightly laughed as Laura, Harry, and Hermione took their seats. "Good morning, Class, I saw you've enjoyed the black stallion walking around the school grounds this morning." Karen said to the students, which many of the girls nodded their heads.

The wolf stood up when Karen moved from behind her desk to the front. The wolf walked beside her as Karen taught her lesson. Then a student raised his hand, "Yes, Blaise." The young Slytherin cleared his voice, "Professor, May we ask what that thing is." The wolf growled lightly at the Slytherin, Karen nodded her head to the wolf and the Wolf jumped on the desk and stood still for the class. Laura couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Now, who can guess what Dark is?"

Laura shook her head to Hermione who raised her hand, but then she quick placed it back down. "I want to see what everyone else says first." Laura whisper to her, and Hermione nodded her head.

Dean raised his hand, "Okay, Dean, take a guess."

"A Grim?"

Karen Lightly laughed, "No, she's not a Grim" Then Blaise raised his hand, "Yes, Blaise"

"A Werewolf?"

The wolf growled again at Blaise and Karen shook her head, "No, but you're getting closer." Then Hermione raised her hand, she couldn't stand it anymore. "Okay, Hermione, take a swing at it."

"She's not a werewolf, because it daylight and the full moon pass eight days ago." Hermione began to said, "So the only other thing she would be is an Animagus."

The Wolf jumped behind the desk and a witch appeared from behind the desk, "Good job, young lady, I'm surprised my animagus form didn't fool you." The Witch said to Hermione.

Karen laughed at the shocked faces, "Well done, ten point to Gryffindor, this animagus is my friend, her name is Professor Welshans from Salem's School for witches and wizards, and she has come to help me with a few of my lessons since she's been giving a vacation to come here to help me."

"You may call me Professor Welshans or Miss. Welshans if you wish, but when I'm in my animagus form it is Dark, understood." The witch looked at the students who all of the nodded their head. "Okay, that is today's lesson. Tonight I want you to write about golems and how to stop one if you run into one." Karen said

The Class disappear expect for four students. "Is that Laura?" Elizabeth said as Laura ran up to her and hugged her. "It's good to see you again, Professor Welshans." Laura said and the trio looked at both of them. "Well, then who are you three?" Elizabeth asked

"These are my friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Laura said and all of them shook the young witch's hand. "It's nice to meet all of you." Elizabeth said.

"Professor Welshans, Why did you leave Salem? Is Kate, John, Blake, Jordan, and Sam okay?" Laura asked. Elizabeth sighed lightly, "Everyone is fine, but the school isn't, there was an attack on the school and the other three schools took many of the students but I think those five students you asked about are coming to Hogwarts." Laura's jaw dropped and so did the trio, "They're coming here?"

"Yes, Their parents thought it would be safer here then any of the other schools because I'm here and they trust Professor Dumbledore." Karen said showing her the letter from Dumbledore. "They'll be here in a month."

* * *

"First we get four Americans and five more are coming over in a month." Harry said to Laura, but she was still in shock, Ron then waved his hand in first of Laura's face. "Hello, anyone home?"

Laura then felt a sharp pain in head, and she fell to her knee crying out in pain. The trio gathered around her, "Laura!" Then Elizabeth, who was exploring the castle before the next class, ran up to her, "Laura, are you ok!" She said, but Laura balled up and whimpered "Stay out of my mind," over and over again, tears were running down her face. Elizabeth looked at the trio, "Where's your Hospital Wing!" And the trio help Elizabeth take the now fighting Laura there.

* * *

"If her mind was protected who doing this to her and how are they getting by the occlumency!" Karen shouted at Elizabeth who was puzzled by this. "Karen, calm down, Laura is fine now, Madame Pomfrey gave her some Dreamless Sleep Potion and she's resting for now." Falco said lightly to Karen who began to pace across the classroom.

"It's a rarely thing, Karen, there might be someone stronger then her occlumency attacking her mind, and it's hurting her every time she fights back." Elizabeth said when Alex came in to the room. "How is she, Alex?" Karen asked calmly.

"She's asleep still, but the strange thing is I didn't see anyone near the castle when I heard her scream." Alex said as he placed his wand on the desk, Falco sighed "I didn't see anyone either, but it's making me think if You-know-who is attacking her." Then Karen glared at Falco dangerously.

"Falco, first off his name is Voldemort, and second how would he know she can…" Then Karen stopped herself and looked at Elizabeth, "Please don't tell me you had records of your private lessons with Laura." Elizabeth glared at her, "I had too. Any private lessons given to student outside of class must be recorded. You know that!"

Karen then punches hard into a desk, making a large mark where her fist landed, "Damn it! That mean he knows every spell you've taught her when Beck wouldn't."

"Repairo" Elizabeth said and the desk went back to its old state. "Karen, calm down, Laura still can fight. She's got the will and the strength to fight." Alex said.

"Yeah, but will she if she knows her enemies know everything she can and can't do." Karen said to them as sat down at closest chair she could find.

* * *

Laura woke up with her head in pain from the latest attack done to her by the mind. She lightly cried and kept thinking to herself, _why am I weak? _ Laura slowing looked around the room thinking she was put in a padded room but instead she in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. It was night and she lay back down and sighed. "Maybe who ever is attacking me won't anymore," She lightly said to herself and fell back to sleep without drinking any of the dreamless sleep potion.

_Raise, child. _A voice called in her mind and her body obeyed. _No I won't, you can't make me! _ Her mind shouted back as she fought back. _It's too late, Child, now you will obey me!_

_You can't make me! _Laura began to slowly open her eyes but for some reason, her eyes didn't have the soulful innocence they've always had but were replaced with a pure evil.

_Time for a trip to the forbidden forest, Child, _Laura obeys the voice in her mind and disappears from the hospital wing, and began her way to the Forbidden Forest. When she stopped at the edge of the forest, the voice returned, _now you will wait till your mother comes out and you will torture her till she dies._

_NO! I WON'T KILL MY MOM! _Laura was now fallen to her knees and the voice won the battle again, _you will. _Karen came running down from the school when she notice Laura disappeared from the hospital wing. Karen ran into the Forbidden Forest and stood where Laura was now hiding with her wand at the ready. "Laura, Where are you!" Karen shouted in the forest.

Then Laura stood up with her wand aim at her mother. "Laura, you're okay!" Karen said with sighed when Laura looked at her mother with dangerous eyes. Karen had fear in her eye when she noticed some was different about daughter, something that wasn't right, "Laura, what's wrong with you?"

"_CRUNIO!" _Laura yelled as a green light came from her wand and Karen screamed, but it sounds more like a howl. The spell was on her for five minutes while Karen's screaming slowly dies. That was when Falco swoops down and forced Laura's wand from her hand. Laura finally snapped out of the spell and looked at what she done.

Laura fall back against a tree in shocked and was crying when Alex and Elizabeth came running with Falco in front of them. Laura was now balled up crying and shaking, "It wasn't my fault, someone made me…" Karen was barely breathing and wasn't moving when Alex and Falco carry Karen up to the school. Elizabeth tried to help Laura up, but Laura won't move, she continued to cry and she was shaken up from what she was force to do. Falco came back down from the castle when Hagrid and Dumbledore joined Elizabeth who was still trying to calm Laura down.

"Laura, we know it not your fault, we want to help you," Elizabeth said trying to calm her down. Falco saw Laura's eyes before he knocked her wand out of her hand, a pure evil force took control of her and he knew who ever took control knew Laura's fear, the fear of her or someone else bring harm to someone she cares about.

End notes: Yup, Laura is the one who tried to kill Karen, and she's now scarred with that for the rest of her life. The next chapter is going to be hardest for everyone when Laura does someone no one would think she would do. Stay tune.


	13. Laura runs away

Author's Notes: Laura does something that no one, even her friends, would believe she would do. I also make this chapter a songfic chapter because the song I picked for this chapter matches how Laura is feeling now.

Disclaimers: I don't own "**_Untitled_**," it's by Simple Plan, and yes that's the name of the song.

Chapter 12: Laura runs away_  
_

Laura was cowering in her invisibility cloak, lightly weeping for what she did to her mother. She should been in Azkaban for what she did, but everyone expect herself knew she as forced to cast one of the unforgivable curses on her. She could remember the anger and the hate she had in her mind and the words and her mother's screams.

_**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**_

Laura missed out a three days of classes and she never came down for any food. The House Elves and some of the students would bring her some food but it would remain untouched. Laura felt like she didn't deserve to be witch, and even around her mother when she finally woke up…if she ever will. Laura took her backpack, and packs some of her muggle clothes, a blanket, and some dried jerky and fruit Falco gave her before she left for England.

_**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**_

She wrote a quick letter with a few tears dropping on the letter. Laura addressed the letter '_To my dear friends'_ and laid both the letter and her wand on Hermione's bed. She took her invisibility cloak over her and disappeared from Gryffindor Tower before anyone came back from dinner.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were worried about Laura when they came back from dinner, and brought her up some food and a glass of pumpkin juice. "Laura, are you okay?" Hermione said as she came in the girls' dormitory, but she didn't hear Laura crying, in fact it was silent.

Hermione came out when Harry checked the Marauders' Map. "She's no where in the school…" Harry said checking all part of the map thinking Laura went down to the hospital wing but she wasn't there or anywhere on the map. Then Hermione went back into the dormitory and found a letter with Laura's wand on top of it lying on her bed. Hermione brought it out to show Harry and Ron. "She won't…" Hermione open the letter and then reads it:

_**How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
**_

_I can no longer study magic, by the time you read this, I will be long gone. I can't live with my mother with her looking at me in shame because of what I've done to her. I'm now a toy to Voldemort, and if a stay around with my wand by my side I'm nothing but a weapon against my friend and family. I'm sorry, Drake, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but I can't fight anymore. _

_Laura._

_**As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**_

The tear drops that made the ink run knowing Laura was upset about writing this, but neither of three would believe she would think that of herself. She's not a weapon, and they knew Laura could fight back, if she would listen to reason anymore. They looked out the window and the snow started to fall harder as the foot prints were now covered up from the new snow.

* * *

Zack heard the news about Karen from Falco, and he couldn't believe Laura would do that to her mother. Drake sent him a letter telling him about Laura refusing to go to class and coming down for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Zack was trying to figure out everything that happened when a white owl flew into his cave with a letter on her leg. Zack took the letter and the owl quickly flew off. Zack reads the letter quickly with three words written on it "_Laura Ran Away!" _

Zack quickly changed into the mountain lion and ran out of the warmth his cave to find the trouble teenager as he run full speed in to the forest.

* * *

Laura walks through the forest, she could hear the whispers again, and she lost her voice from the cold in the air. She could see her breathes as she continued going deep in the forest. She couldn't change into the white lion because Zack knew her animagus form and she knew he was looking for her now if Falco or Drake sent a letter to him.

_**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**_

Laura felt the cold wind began to pick up and the snow became heavier and hard for her to walk through, then she tripped and fell into the soft snow cover ground. She couldn't move anymore, she shivered lightly and tried to get herself up but it was no use.

_**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**_

Her vision became blurred as she slowly subsume to the cold air and the snow as she began to get covered by the falling snow. She didn't care anymore, at least she was far away from her friend and family, and they would never get hurt by her… again.

_**How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**_

The snow continues to fall heavily upon Laura's body as she shivered one last time. _What's the use, I'm better off dead, then I won't hurt anyone ever again,_ she thought to herself use she closed her eye and her world was engulfed by darkness.

_**I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**_

_**

* * *

**_

Two hours passed since he got the message, Grayclaw follow her scent the best he could hoping she found a cave to hide in from the weather. The mountain lion shivered lightly, thinking of the warmth of his cave, "_Great, why didn't she pick spring to run away…" _he growled softly as he sniffed the ground for her scent again. He found a cave and looked in it quick but saw no signs of her. He moved out cave, his first task was to find her, then try to been her back to Hogwarts.

He catches her scent again, but this time it was stronger, the mountain walk slowly, following her scent till he saw a lump in the snow. Grayclaw growled lightly, "_Please be ok, kid," _as he uncovered the snow from the frozen teenager gently with his paws. He garb Laura by the collar of her shirt with his teeth and threw her on his back. "_She needs to get warmed up first…" _he growled to himself as he took her back to the cave he found a few minute before he found her.

He went deep into the cave and gently allowed Laura to slide off his back. He changed back into his human form and built a fire to warm up the cave. He took off his robe and rolled it up for a make shift pillow as he places it under Laura's head. He looked in her backpack she was carry and found her blanket and quickly covered her in it. He gently places his fingers on her neck and checked her pulse. "Thank god, it's recovering." He said as he felt herpulse speeding up again. Her breathing wasn't steady but he knew she would be better by morning as he gently rubbed her forehead. He changed back into his animagus and lies down beside her. He wasn't going to leave her alone, and he was willing to protect her from anything in the cold night.

* * *

The panther roared into the forest calling for his lost friend, a tiger and the wolf watched calmly at the worried panther. "_Drake, calm down," _The wolf barked at the panther that leaped down in the snow with his eyes glaring at the wolf. "_Ron, I've told you it's Shadowclaw, and how can I!" _The panther growled at him that was when the tiger jumped in front of them.

"_Shadowclaw, don't even think about." _The tiger growled back at the panther that then leaped back in the trees when Falco and an owl landed in the next tree. "_Anything?"_ The panther asked in a growl but both birds shook their head. "_I'm sorry, Drake, we couldn't find her." _The owl hooted but the panther growled at the owl.

"_Don't use my real name, it's Shadowclaw!" _The panther roared at the owl then the falcon pecked at the panther's skull. "_Enough, these guys didn't know your animagus form's name, Shadowclaw, Just calm down!" _Falco squawked at the panther who was upset enough. The panther took a deep breath and sighed heavily, "_Harry, Ron, Hermione, I'm sorry, it's just I'm worried about her." _

"_We all are, Shadowclaw, and we'll find her don't worry." _Falco said gently and the trio nodded their heads. "_And you three need to think of names for yourselves, you never know who can hear you in your animagus form." _Hermione flapped her wings lightly, her form was like Harry's owl, Hedwig expect for her eyes. Hermione couldn't think about till she looked at the ground. "_Snow will be my." _She hooted

"_Just call me Bane." _The wolf barked and the Falcon nodded his head

The tiger couldn't think of a name for himself, and then a name popped into his head, "_Talon_." The panther nodded his head lightly and he jumped down from the tree.

"_We should head back to the castle." _Shadowclaw said in defeat, "_Grayclaw will continue to look in the forest for her." _The owl flew down on the wolf's shoulders and the four animaguses disappeared into the school before the dawn's light pecked over the horizon.

* * *

Laura was stiff from sleeping on the cold ground when she woke up, the light enter to halfway inside as she slowly got up. "How did i get here?" She whispers lightly as she looked at the entrance of the cave. The snow fall was still continuing when she grab her stuff. Then a mountain lion stood in front of her and the exit as she tries to head out, "Please, move aside, Grayclaw, I don't deserve to learn magic." Laura said in shame.

The mountain lion changed into Zack and he looked at her with a worried looked on his face, "Laura, you can't run forever." The trouble teenager sat down on a boulder in the cave and was now crying, "I hurt my mom, Zack. I can't go back and face her." Laura wept.

Zack sighed, "And you're going to take a lesson from me, huh, run and hide rather then try to face her and tell her the truth." Laura looked up at Zack with tear running down her face. He knew she was scared, she was afraid of what her mother would do to her. Zack sighed then he realize he too was running in fear of Karen's wrath, and he knew now was the time to face it. Zack smiled down at Laura, "Laura, we both need to stop running, soon or later we both need to face her."

Laura looked down to the ground, Zack kneeled down and Laura hugged him lightly, "We'll face Karen together, Laura, it's time I face her too." Zack said hugging her back. Laura nodded her head and Zack took a step back and changed into Grayclaw. Laura gently got on his back and he started walking out of the cave where five hooded strangers with white masks over their faces stood in front of them.

"Hand over the girl." One of them demanded, Grayclaw growled and Laura was defenseless without her wand. Grayclaw roared as the first spell was cast at them. He leaped out of the way but Laura fell off. Grayclaw roared at Laura, and she ran off in the woods while Grayclaw fought the four of the five Death eaters. The fifth death eater chased after her knowing she couldn't run far.

Laura quickly hid behind the tree breathing slowly, she couldn't keep this up, then she heard Grayclaw roars silenced, and she heard foot steps coming towards her. "Grayclaw?" Laura said in a shaken voice but when she looked from behind the tree a death eater stood in front of her.

"Time to stop running, girl," The death eater mocking said with his wand aimed at her. Then a spell hit her from behind and she couldn't move as she fell to the ground and another was cast to prevent her from calling for help and the death eater in front of her said "_crunio," _and she couldn't scream as the pain from the curse surge through her body and she fainted after third Cruciatus Curse. Soon the five death eaters disappeared with Laura who they knew wouldn't fight back.

End notes: Yes, cliffhangers are fun aren't they? You don't know what happen to Zack/Grayclaw, you don't know if Karen is still alive, and you now want to know what Voldemort going to do to Laura? The fate of Karen and Zack will be reveal next chapter and the beginning of a rescue mission will be setup by Falco and Drake. Stay tune.


	14. Zack returns

Author's notes: Eww, College classes are horrible, but don't flame me yet, cause I'm still going to continue writing, unless of course I get a writer's block. As we ended the last chapter, Laura was kidnapped by five Death Eaters, and Zack/Grayclaw was no where to be found and Karen... Well we don't know if she's still alive... Well the fate of both Karen and Zack is about to been revealed, enjoy!

Chapter 13: Zack Returns

Falco flew over the forest keeping his eyes out for Laura or even Grayclaw. He called out once in a while for Grayclaw hoping he would hear him. The cold wind blew when he notice a group of footprint in the snow. Falco flew down to the ground and saw a mountain lion buried in the snow. "_Grayclaw…" _Falco called down when he landed and change back into his human form.

Falco began to push most of the snow off of the mountain lion when he began to stir. Grayclaw coughed as he changed back into his Human form. Zack rubbed his head and his vision was still blurred, "What happened…" Zack mumble then his eyes widen, "Where is she?" Zack said grabbing the other wizard's robe.

"Who, Zack…" Falco said calmly.

"Laura, you smart-ass, she and I were attacked by death eaters and she ran." Zack yelled with a shaken voice, but Falco looked down, "I didn't see her."

Zack punch the ground hard, "Damn it, I should have ran along side her." Zack growled lightly, Falco couldn't believe what he heard, "They have her, don't they?"

"It's my fault, I should of ran beside her, and tried to get her back to Hogwarts instead of fighting four of them." Zack said then he stood up and began to march towards Hogwarts. "Zack, are you crazy? If Karen wake's up and sees you..." Falco said as he catches up with Zack.

Zack continued to walk up to the school, "I'm not Falco, I promised Laura I would stop running from Karen if she would. It worked till she got kidnapped, I'm going to face the music and tell Karen the truth about that night she blamed me for her parents' murder and tell her happen to my wife."

* * *

Karen was awake the night before and knew Laura ran away because she was scared to face her. Karen didn't blame her daughter. She knew when she saw Laura's eyes that someone took over her mind and body and forced her to use that curse. Then two wizards enter the hospital wing one was Falco and the other was someone she haven't seen in seventeen years. "You!" Karen yelled as she got out of bed. 

Madame Pomfrey quickly tried to hold Karen back, "Professor, back in bed." Then Zack nodded his head to the healer, "Its okay, let her go." Zack said calmly and Madame Pomfrey did so.

Karen grabs the wizard by the robe and Karen eyes glared at Zack, "How dare you show you face to me after you murdered my parents seventeen years ago." She said with pure angry. Zack looked at her with calmness in his eyes. "Karen, I was nowhere near your parents' home, and you know that."

"You're a Lair!" Karen yelled.

"He's not, Karen, Zack was where he told me he and his wife were hiding." Falco said calmly, Karen then glared at both of them, "What, why didn't you tell me!" Karen shouted when Alex and Elizabeth entered the room. "Because Kat died in child birth that night and I knew if I told you about her death you would have blame it on Zack as well." Falco said calmly.

Karen looked at Zack and took a deep breath. "You were tricked, Karen, Who ever make Kat and me flee our home, took some of my hair from my house and use it in a polyjuice potion." Zack said. Karen then remembered something from that night. "Someone entered the house and killed my parents, but if you were after Laura and didn't see her in her crib, you would've known she was in the hidden room."

Zack nodded his head, "That the proof you need, if I was there, Laura would have been truly gone." Karen sat down in her bed and sighed lightly. "Where's Laura, is she okay." Karen asked Zack, but Zack's head for to the look, "I'm sorry, Karen, she got kidnapped by five Death eaters. I got overwhelmed by four of them while the fifth captured her"

Karen sighed lightly when Drake, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Billy, and Robby entered the room. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Drake said to Zack who wouldn't look at his son. "Laura was capture by Death eaters, I'm going after…" that was when Madame Pomfrey put her foot down. "Professor, you're still weak from that curse." She said as Karen lied back down.

"Karen don't worry, I already have a rescue team ready." Falco said looking at Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Drake. Billy and Robby looked at Falco, "We're coming too." Then Karen glared at the twins, "No, both of you are not ready yet and both of you are too young. It will be too dangerous for you two." The twin about ready to argue with their mother, but they didn't because they knew she was right and they couldn't win.

Falco followed by Zack, the four teenagers left the room and began their battle plan to rescue Laura.

End Notes: Sorry about how short this chapter is, but I'll make it up in the next chapter when we see what Voldemort is doing to poor Laura. I know you want the rescue mission already but wait a chapter. Stay tune.


	15. Potions and Torture

Author's Note: Ok, now is the time to see what Voldemort and his death eaters are doing to poor Laura, and trust me it's not going to be pretty…

**Wa****rning: This Chapter does contain a rape scene, but it is not graphic, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**  


Chapter 14: Potions and Torture

When they first brought Laura there and she finally woke up, she right away met Voldemort and for the second time in her life she was truly scared. He inspected her like she was an old heirloom, but she never looked at him. "Look at me, girl." Voldemort said in a hissing voice, but she didn't. Then he lifted her roughly up like she was a sack by the front of her shirt, "Look at me, Girl!" He demanded but she still wouldn't.

That was when he threw Laura to the ground in the middle of his death eaters circle. She whimpered lightly as she tried to get up. Tears were running down her face, but the death eaters just chuckled and laughed at her. Then a death eater kicked her down once she got on her hands and knees. The shock of the death eater's kick knocked the breath out of her lungs as she tried to get up again, gasping for air. The death eaters laughed as another knocked her down again.

Then a few roughly picked her up and a death eater came up to Laura with a potion in hand. One of the Death Eater held her head in place as the other Death eater forced her to drink the potion. She fell to the ground shaking. Soon all of her body felt like it was on fire as she screamed in pain, shaking uncontrollably. Then Voldemort stepped up to her and has his wand pointed at her, "You should have listened to me, girl, now you be tortured by my death eaters when ever they wish," He began to speak with his death eaters smiling and chuckling, "But you will not be killed by any of them, you're too important for my conquest of America."

And with that two Death Eaters pick her up and took her way as she was still shaking and whimpering.

* * *

They had her locked up in a small, dark, and windowless room, the only light came from the crack between the door and the floor, they had Laura bound to a beam that supported the ceiling from the floor. She didn't know if it was day or night or how long she's been there as she felt like giving up. The death eater's potion master, at least she believe he was, came in a few times and force a potion down her throat watch her calmly see what it did her. A potion made her weaker and another made boils appear on her face and arms for five minutes.

Some times after the potion master left, five death eaters would come in and begin to use her as a punching bag, Laura thought she heard a few cracks when they punched her in the ribs and it became painful for her to breathe. Then the next day all of the death eaters were gone expect for one, and he decide to have 'fun' with her.

The door came opened as the death eater looked at her with a sick look on his face. Laura kept her eyes to the floor, she felt like she couldn't moved from the one potion given to her. The Death Eater untied her and roughly dragged her into empty room. He threw her to the ground as he locked the door behind him. "I thought we couldn't have a little fun since we're the only ones here." He said to her as he roughly brought her up on her feet.

Laura lightly whimpered as he ripped her shirt slightly and began to violently kissing her lips. Tears were rolling down her face, _Please Stop…NO! _Her mind cried out as he took off her shirt. "You're pretty for blood-traitor, you know that?" He whispered in her ear as he threw her on the floor as he then began to kiss her neck, His one hand held her wrists above her head while his hand began to take off her pants.

Laura couldn't move, her mind was cried for help when she voice couldn't. Then she felt a new strength enter her body when she kicked him off of her. She tried to reach for door but he grabs her legs and pulled her away from the door. He cast a spell that making her legs freeze in place. "Nice try, Blood-traitor." He said as he got back on her. He held her wrist hard against ground and he cast the same spell on her arms.

_Nayo, Please help me…_ Her mind cried as he again began to violently kiss her lip and neck. He hand glide along her bare skin and down to her waist then she felt something sharp cut in to her skin. The death eater had a dagger in her side and blood was coming out from where the dagger into her skin. Her whimpering soon died off and she fell limp before the death eater.

* * *

Laura woke up back in the same darken room and tied up to the pole but this time the rope was tighter. She couldn't keep her eyes open, she wanted to give up and die right there, but then a familiar voice called to her, "_Don't give up, young cub, you must not give up hope."_

_What's the use, Nayo, I can't fight anymore, _Laura thought as tears ran down her face again. Then the door slam open, it was the potion master again. He had three new potions he wanted to try on his test subject. He forced the first potion down her throat, at first it didn't do anything, then the sound of cracking could be heard all over her body, both of her arms and legs were broken by the potion, along with a few more ribs.

Then he forced the next one down her throat, the fresh wound on her side bleed even more blood and her broken bones felt like they were shattered even more than broken. The final potion he force her to drink made her get a fever and severely sick. The potion master stood up to leave but he before did left her cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. She screams as the spell hits her, couldn't handle the spell with the pain from her broken bones and her cuts when she finally fell limp again.

the Dementors came into the room with her after the potion master left, taking what ever happy memory she could hold on away till she was left with the worst memory that anyone could imagine her seeing, it was even worst then Samuel's gang. The death of Toby Nathanial Matthews, her step-father, killed in a drive-by shooting when both of them were walking home from the school she went to. She was seven years-old and the Dementors brought it back even clearly, even though she never wanted to remember it.

Seven bullets enter his body and two entered Laura's, Laura was in the bed next his at the hospital and she could remember hearing her mother screaming at the doctors who couldn't do anything more for her step-father. The image of him in the next bed scared her more than any death eater or ever Voldemort. Laura began move around violently, she wanted to get out of there. She didn't want to see anymore, she didn't want to revisit the memory of her step-father death. The pain from both potions and the torture overwhelm her when her vision began to fade away, and then she felt a connection to someone who she knew couldn't stand her in pain anymore and she knew then she couldn't give up...at least not yet.

End Notes: Who is this person Laura's connected too? Find out in the next chapter when the rescue takes place.


	16. To Laura’s Rescue

Chapter 15: To Laura's Rescue

Shadowclaw lead the charge beside his father as the four amimaguses run towards the place Voldemort was holding Laura. Shadowclaw could feel she was in great pain and he didn't know how much longer she could survive. Three days pasted since Laura was captured and he was willing to sacrifice his own life just to save hers.

The Falcon and the owl flying above the tree kept their eyes out for any death eaters who would stop the group from entering the headquarters. Every one of the ground animagus could smell fresh blood in the air as they came closer to what looked at an abandon building. Falco and Snow flew around the building looking for any opening the four could enter in. Falco and Snow landed in some trees where the tiger, mountain lion, wolf, and panther were waiting.

"_There's one safe entrance to the building, we didn't see any signs of what room their holding Laura." _Falco said lightly with Snow nodded her head.

"_We'll have to take our chances, I can feel her pain, and I don't think she can hold out much longer." _Shadowclaw said with a low growl. Grayclaw stood up and looked at his son then to the others.

"_I agree, we've got to get her out of there and try not to bring attention to ourselves." _Grayclaw said, and then the mountain lion's eyes looked up at the falcon and the owl, "_You two need to keep a look out, you two know the codes we came up with." _Falco and Snow nodded their head and took out for the building again.

"_Ok, But Grayclaw I have an idea…" _Shadowclaw said as he pointed at his pack that was tied to his side.

The young grass snake moved about the sneaking under every door. He hissed lightly sniffing every room carefully for someone. Then his tongue got a taste of blood, the snake shook his head as he followed the scent. Then he when under a door and saw found who he was looking for.

Laura looked at the snake for a second and then looked down to the ground. The snake notice she was badly cut up, and her clothes were blood-soaked. He could tell she was barely breathing and he could tell her heartbeats were irregular. He began to leave when he heard Laura whimper lightly, he tells she was under the silent spell and he knew he had to hurry.

"_Are you sure, Saku?_" Drake said in Parsletongue and Harry listens in as well. "_I am sure, Master Drake, she's isn't well, and her condition is getting worse."_ The snake hissed from the comfortable space in Drake's pack, "_You'll be deeply rewarded for your services, my friend. The next time I'm hunting I'll find you some mice." _Drake said as he closed his pack and changed back into Shadowclaw and Harry followed him and changed backed into the tiger.

"_We need to move and fast. Saku reported her condition is get worse." _Shadowclaw said lightly, and the panther moved inside first, followed by the wolf, then the tiger, and finally Grayclaw was the last to enter with a nodded up to the falcon and the owl.

"_Ok, Bane, Talon, stay close together." _Shadowclaw said to the Tiger and the wolf who nodded their heads then Grayclaw took his son's side as they followed the scent of blood. They finally came up to the door that had the smell of blood all over it. Shadowclaw changed back to Drake and tried to open the door, it was locked, "_Alohomora_," Drake said in a whisper and a lightly click was heard and the door open up for them.

Drake gasped at the sight he saw, she was worst then what Saku said she was, bruises were blackish-yellow and the some of her cuts looked to be infected. Her face was all cut up and bruise she even had a black eye. Her shirt was torn ever show some skin but the thing sicken Drake the most was the rip showing her chest. "Those sick bastards…" Drake whispers as he took out his pocket knife and cut Laura free.

Laura fell hard on the ground as Drake checked her pulse, "Thank heavens, she's still alive." Grayclaw entered the room and growled lightly at the sight of the girl. Drake looked at his father and gently placed Laura on his back and casted a spell on both of them. Drake changed back into Shadowclaw just when a death eater came running down the hall. Shadowclaw leaped at the death eater tackled him hard into the wall.

"_You'll never touch her ever again!" _Shadowclaw growled as he swapped his claws into the Death eater's face. Shadowclaw leaped after the others who were running back the way their came when two more appeared into of them. Talon and Bane leaped and on pushing them into the wall, knocking them out while Grayclaw and Shadowclaw ran passed them. "_Hurry, Grayclaw, you first!"_ Shadowclaw roared, and Grayclaw leaped out of the window to the soft snow cover ground. Talon was the next to leap out.

Then two more Death Eaters appeared and Shadowclaw attacked them at full force. Bane ran up to help him, "_GET OUT OF HERE!" _Shadowclaw roared, Bane nodded his head and leaped out of the window. When the death eaters fell, Shadowclaw quickly leaped out and ran full force to the forest where the other were waiting for him.

Karen watched the window of her classroom for the pass few hours, watching for signs of the rescue team. Elizabeth stood beside and sighed lightly, "Don't worry, Karen, they'll be back, and you'll see Laura's smiling face again."

A tear ran down her face, "I'm not sure if Laura's face will be smiling, I knew, that day she attacked me, something wasn't right. I knew from when I looked in to her eyes before she attacked me, they didn't have the gentleness they always have in them, someone else was in her mind." Karen said lightly when a snow white owl flew in to the classroom. The owl change into Hermione who was shivering from the cold, "We found her, Professor…" Hermione said lightly.

Karen then looked hopefully at Hermione, "Is she ok, dear, she is well?" But Hermione looked down to the ground as a lightly neigh was heard of the grounds. Elizabeth gasped and Karen ran to the window and looked down where Alex and the other where at. Alex quickly flew up by broom to the hospital wing so none of the students or even Karen could see who he was taking up. Karen quickly ran out of the room to see her daughter, praying she would be alright.

"Oh my…How did she get is way?" Madame Pomfrey asked Zack and Falco who were up there just as Karen enters the wing. "Three days with Death eaters, we can only guess what those bastards did to her." Falco said. Madame Pomfrey ran pass Karen to grab her wand and some potions. Karen looked down at her daughter and gasped at the horrific sight.

Karen lightly cried into Falco's shoulders and Zack sighed, "If we only got there two days earlier, maybe she wouldn't be this bad." Zack said but Karen looked at him, "At least you didn't get there too late." Karen said with tears running down her face. Alex came in with Dumbledore and Drake. "Good evening, Karen." He said to her and Karen looked him at he wiped her eye.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore, I guess you've heard, huh?" Karen said lightly then she looked at Drake who had his head to the ground. "I have, young Laura is lucky to have friends like Mr. Long, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger." He said and Karen nodded her head, "I know it's going to break her heart when we go back home in the summer." Karen said

Laura lightly groaned as her eyes opened lightly, the light hurt her eyes as Madame Pomfrey came back with ten different potions. Laura lightly whimpered "where…" when Madame Pomfrey quickly said, "You're safe, dear, now drink this, this will mead your bones."

"Do you need any help from a shaman?" Zack asked Madame Pomfrey and she nodded her head. Zack began help the old healer by gently holding up Laura's head as she gave Laura the potion. Laura felt her bones beginning to be whole again, and her ribs mended as well allowing her to breath easier and made her breathes less painful.

Karen looked at her daughter, and Laura looked at her mother. Karen knew this was really her daughter, her eyes were still had the gentleness in them like they always have. "I'm sorry, mom, I didn't…" Then Karen cut her off, "I know, Laura, I know it wasn't your fault." Karen said.

Dumbledore looked at Laura and smiles at her, "My dear, you are lucky…" Laura lightly nodded her head, "I know, Professor…" She said in a whisper then she looked at Drake who kept his eyes to the ground, "I'm lucky to have friends who are brave to save me." Laura finish and Drake looked at her, blushing, as Madame Pomfrey gave her another potion.

Dumbledore looked at Drake with a twinkle in his eyes, "She is right, Drake, therefore I believe it's time we put you in your true house." Dumbledore said when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the room. "Your things are right now in Professor McGonagall's office waiting to go to Gryffindor tower." Drake looked up at Dumbledore and Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at Drake.

"Good job, Mate." Ron said shaking his hand.

"Way to go, Drake!" Harry said. Zack came behind his son and pats him on the back, "Gryffindor is where you belong, son." Zack said with a smile on his face. Drake looked at Dumbledore, "But what about Draco and the rest of Slytherin, Professor?"

Then Alex and Karen smiled at each other, "Memory Charm, Professor Eaglehorn gave them all detention while you were away and when each year came in for detention, Myself, Professor Welshans, and Professor Eaglehorn fixed their memories so they'll think you've always been in Gryffindor." Alex said.

Laura gave him a weak smile as Madame Pomfrey gave her the last of the potions. "Now you'll need at least a week of bed rest and you should be back to normal." She said to Laura as she pours a cup of the dreamless sleep potion. "Hold on a sec, Madame Pomfrey, I think Laura might need some chocolate, just in case a dementor attacked her too." Zack said and Laura lightly nodded her head with a tear running down her face, "One did attack me, Madame Pomfrey."

Zack pulled out of his robe a piece of chocolate which Laura ate. Then Madame Pomfrey handed Laura the dreamless sleep potion. When she took the potion and fell to sleep very quickly, knowing she was finally safe and back at Hogwarts.

End notes: Nope it's not over yet, we still have Laura's Quidditch team coming up, and we still have a fight that Laura needs to face before we finish. Stay tune when it's Salem's best vs. Hogwarts's best.


End file.
